


Vindication

by vi_britannia



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Geass (Code Geass), Attempted Murder, Detective!Suzaku, Established Relationship, Im pretty sure Im on the watch list after my research for this fic, Im really bad with tags send help pls, Kidnapping, Lelouch gets kidnapped, M/M, Milly is a police force captain, Minor Character Death, Murder, POV Alternating, Time to catch a serial killer, Vigilante!Lelouch, Villain!Rolo, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vi_britannia/pseuds/vi_britannia
Summary: Lelouch finds that it is exceptionally difficult to keep up with the masked vigilante gig when his boyfriend is Pendragon’s top detective.But when a crazed serial killer begins to target figures of law enforcement, it isn’t long before Suzaku’s next, and Lelouch risks revealing his identity to save him.
Relationships: C.C./ Kouzuki Kallen (Implied), Kururugi Suzaku & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 76
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

“Suzaku, I don’t understand how you’re quite possibly _the best detective_ in Pendragon, but somehow you keep forgetting to tell me we’ve run out of milk.” 

Accusatory violet eyes locked on his gaze, complete with a raised eyebrow. A pale hand clutched an empty milk bottle, raising in the air to demonstrate that it was very much empty. 

“I’m sorry, Lelouch. I just kind of forgot…” Suzaku tried his best to satiate his boyfriend. He knew how Lelouch was when he didn’t have his coffee in the morning, and he felt genuinely guilty. 

“You’ve been working all night again, haven’t you?” Lelouch scowled upon further inspection of his tired and dishevelled state. “You need to give yourself a break every now and then, Suzaku. It isn’t healthy.” 

Ah, _yes_ , the workaholic talk. 

Suzaku scratched the back of his head and offered an apologetic smile to his (kind of) fuming boyfriend. “You know I can’t do that. I’m a detective—” 

“Of the Pendragon Britannian Police,” Lelouch finished, having heard the line about a thousand times. He spoke as he dumped the milk bottle into the recycling bin, “Yes, I’m aware. I understand you have cases to solve, but if you get sick because of constantly working, that’ll be another problem.” 

He couldn’t deny the facts. Lelouch was right, he always was, but something stirred inside Suzaku whenever he was working on cases like the one assigned to him now. 

“I can say the same for you,” Suzaku shot back. 

Lelouch was a Psychology professor of the prestigious Ashford Academy. He specialised in Forensic Psychology and Criminology, teaching the bright young students of tomorrow, and all other times, working on his research papers or grading assessments, often into the wee hours of the night. 

The hypocrite pinched the bridge of his nose as he leaned against the kitchen counter with a sigh. “Those papers aren’t going to grade themselves.” He propped himself off the counter. “Also, you’re changing the topic. That’s not fair.” 

Suzaku sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to win this one. Not in any argument with Lelouch Lamperouge. “I’m sorry. I was just working on my current case and I didn’t notice the time.” 

It was true. There were times Suzaku immersed himself in his work so deeply that he didn’t realise how many hours has passed. As much as it was his redeeming quality as a detective to keep looking for answers, it was also his ultimate downfall. 

“Just promise me that you’ll actually _try_ to sleep at the very least.” The corners of his lips quirked up, and Suzaku was relieved to finally see a smile. 

“I swear.” The detective stood and closed the steps between them, planting a chaste kiss on Lelouch’s soft lips. Suzaku could feel another smile as he did. He pulled away with a sigh of contentment. 

“So, how _is_ the case going?” Lelouch asked, as he started stirring ingredients into a bowl. Suzaku realised quickly that he was whipping up an omelette — a mushroom and cheese one from the looks of it. 

His gaze shifted to the piles of folders and documents in front of him. It was hard enough actually convincing his superior, Milly Ashford, to allow him to take work home. They agreed on a compromise surrounding the whole confidentiality thing, and so now Suzaku was finally allowed to work through the night. 

The case he was assigned to was nothing new. It was a multiple homicide with no decent leads to go on with. 

His favourite kinds. 

_Not._

“That bad, huh?” Lelouch’s attention was fixated on the omelette now sizzling in the pan. His back was to him, so he couldn’t tell how he was reacting to the situation. “Have you heard from Zero yet?” 

“No, not yet.” 

“Ah, that’s a shame.” 

_Zero_ . 

A vigilante of some sorts. 

He first made his presence known to the public just a few years ago – when he cracked a cold case. _A twenty-year-old cold case_ that not even Pendragon’s finest could solve. 

Zero wasn’t your average vigilante, no, he was so far from being the chaotic hero type that dealt with criminals with his own hands and left them to die in the dark alleyways of the city. 

The type of vigilante _Zero_ categorised under was a bit more complicated than that. To the police’s knowledge, Zero had never hurt anyone, haven’t laid a finger on deemed criminals. What he did was an investigation. Yes, that’s right, _an investigation_. As if he was his own private detective. 

Zero performed his own investigations and left the Pendragon Police with clues, which 100% of the time, led to the successful capture of the suspected criminal. Of course, they were still sceptical, still having to go through Zero’s reasonings behind the accusations and achieving the same thought process before finally receiving official documents like warrants to investigate further. 

However, it wasn’t foolproof. Zero had acquired classified information from somewhere, many assumed from within the police database, which, of course, was a criminal offence, and many of his ‘clues’ involved a certain someone breaking and entering private premises and breaching privacy. 

So the subject of Zero was a bit of a sensitive subject in Pendragon – was he a hero or just another criminal? Were gains made through contemptible means worth it in the end? 

Either way, the police was on the lookout for the mystery that is Zero. No doubt, when, or rather _if_ , captured, Zero will be privy to the law, and there will be consequences. If Pendragon Police was ready to face the backlash of the public from the stunt, Suzaku didn’t know. 

Suzaku blinked, not realising Lelouch was in front of him, waving his hand to catch his attention. “Earth to Suzaku.” 

“Sorry. I did it again, didn’t I?” 

“Hm, yeah you did,” Lelouch sat on the chair across him and scooted himself closer to the table as he sliced his now cooked omelette. “I’m sure you can solve this one in no time, Suzaku. I believe in you.” 

“Thanks.” He grinned. The brunet realised soon after that a plate of the same omelette was also in front of him. 

The raven-haired male glanced at his watch and groaned. “I have to go.” He quickly scoffed down the rest of his meal and left it in the sink. “Will I be seeing you tonight?” 

What Lelouch really meant was – _are you going to be staying up all night at the precinct for the case?_ Truthfully, Suzaku didn’t know, but he nodded anyway, leaning towards the other male for a quick kiss, but the raven turned away just before their lips could touch. 

“Promise you’ll be home,” Lelouch murmured softly. “I barely see you anymore.” 

Suzaku sighed, knowing Lelouch was right. “I promise.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Violet irises watched as the students filled the lecture hall. Expressions of excitement filled their faces, an obvious sign that it was probably their first ever class at the Ashford Academy. 

Time and time again, he has watched the fire burn out among the young ones as they progress through the university. 

First year students he once had so eager to listen to the lecture ahead, now slumping as third years in the back corners of the vast lecture halls, with circles growing even darker under their eyes that used to be so full of passion. 

Lelouch couldn’t help but wander down memory lane, to his very own first day at Ashford. 

His first class was held in a lecture hall just a few doors down. Wanting some distance with the other students, he sat by himself a few rows back where the students congregated. It was to his complete and utter shock that a few of his fellow first years went out of their way to approach him. 

They were none other than Shirley Fenette, Rivalz Cardemonde, and Milly Ashford, who remained his close friends to this day, albeit the minimal communication among them. 

They have all gone their separate ways since graduating. Shirley had made a name for herself in Central Pendragon as a licensed Psychologist. Rivalz became the proud owner of a well-known bar dubbed _The Exelica_ , popular among Britannians and a _must-visit_ for visiting travellers. 

Meanwhile, Milly rose through the ranks at the police academy and has recently been promoted as Captain of Suzaku’s precinct. It wasn’t surprising, really. Milly was determined to change the world, and she wasn’t going to stop until her dream has been realised. 

Lelouch made a mental note to try to catch up with them soon. 

He gave the students in the hall a quick once-over, noting that they have all taken their seats, and their hushed whisperings were slowly coming to a halt. 

Lelouch cleared his throat, and the students stared. 

“First and foremost, I welcome you to Criminology 101. I hope that the class will be to your expectations, and that you will learn the essential foundations to the complexity that is Criminology. I am Professor Lelouch Lamperouge, and I will be overseeing most of your lectures.” 

Silence filled the hall, as it usually did. Lelouch wasn’t surprised in the slightest. He continued, “As you all might have guessed, Criminology is the study of crime. Now, this is a broad field. Being an introductory class, I will only be covering the basics. So for the next few weeks, the topics we will cover will surround the types of crimes, assessing the effectiveness of the existing criminal justice systems in Pendragon, reducing criminal recidivism, and several others. You will find these study materials in the unit guide.” 

The deafening silence ensued. “Today we will be discussing the very foundation of crime. The _why_ behind it all. Why do people commit crime?” 

A hand finally raised, followed by a few others. Lelouch was pleased with the participation, smiling slightly as he picked the students one by one to share their thoughts. 

“Money, such as in robberies.” 

“Political motives to attain power or cause distress.” 

“Love, where obsession has often driven people to insanity.” 

He nodded at their answers, acknowledging that they were all correct. Another student raised a hand, one from the back rows. He was sitting alone, on one of the chairs at the back rows. Lelouch supposed he could take another response and motioned for the brunet to proceed. 

“Vigilantism. Like Zero.” 

The professor’s lips quirked up in a smirk. “Such as the case in all those responses, there is a controversial debate in the topic of moral philosophy. Zero is a good example. Who here thinks that Zero is in the wrong?” 

There was an overwhelming show of hands. One of the students spoke up, “Zero is frequently trespassing on private property and invades privacy by tapping into phone calls.” 

“But for what?” The student at the back challenged. “Zero’s investigations are quicker than police detectives due to these methods. Law enforcement is restricted by time and paperwork, whereas Zero works with instincts and gets the case solved more efficiently.” 

“The law is still broken,” the other student argued. “Zero can’t be excused for that.” 

“It’s a necessary evil,” the brunet’s eyes shone with determination. “Majority of the criminals that Zero has taken down are serial killers. These are cases where time is an absolute essence. Any wrong move, and another person can end up _dead_. Believe what you want, but I think Zero is the type of vigilante we need, and his methods might be breaking the law, but in the end, he’s saving more people. If there’s a way to prevent a crazed individual from taking another person’s life, wouldn’t you want to take that chance?” 

The other student was left speechless, and with nothing left to say, remained that way. Lelouch assumed the argument had come to an end. 

“As you have all witnessed, the argument that sparked between these two students are representative of the current state of society when it comes to Zero’s version of vigilante justice.” Lelouch stepped towards the podium to the side to review his notes. “Some are on Zero’s side, whereas, some are not, and the reason behind it all stems from moral philosophy.” 

For the remainder of the lecture, Lelouch referred to his notes. He provided more in-depth definitions of key terms as well as examples, and it pleased him to see the students actually jot down notes. 

At the end of the class, the professor picked up a stack of papers, handing it to his students and instructing them to pass them around. “The first page outlines the topics for the next few weeks. In the next few pages, you’ll find your first assignment, due in class next week. You are all dismissed.” 

The students quickly rose to their seats and left the room in the blink of an eye. 

His phone chimed softly, and he unlocked the device to read the text message. 

_Suzaku: Can’t make it home tonight. Zero’s left a clue._

__

Lelouch sighed, resigning himself to an evening of grading papers from his other classes. He wasn’t surprised. He knew Suzaku had responsibilities, but he was just the type that wouldn’t rest until the case was solved. 

It was one of the things he loved about him. 

“Professor Lamperouge?” 

The raven shook himself from his thoughts and focused on the student in front of him. 

It was the brunet from the back row. 

“Interesting argument you had back there,” Lelouch remarked. 

“I’ve been inspired by your research, sir,” the student’s cheeks tinged a slight red. “I’m a bit of a fan.” 

Lelouch eyed the student. He’s never seen him before. Likely a first-year student. “I haven’t heard that before.” _Who had fans on professors?_

“I was writing up an essay of vigilante justice back in high school and came across your papers—” the brunet explained. 

Lelouch had written _multitudes_ of papers on vigilantism. He could only guess how many he’s actually gone and read through. 

“—I’ve read all of them, and I worked to get into Ashford Academy just to get into at least one of your classes. I look forward to this semester, sir.” 

“Likewise.” Lelouch couldn’t help the strange feeling bubbling within him. “What’s your name?” 

“Rolo Haliburton, sir.” 

Lelouch couldn’t pinpoint it just yet, but there was something about Rolo that didn’t seem… right. 


	3. Chapter 3

The strip of paper in front of him, without a shadow of a doubt a product of the unconventional vigilante that was Zero, only contained two words. 

_Bismarck Waldstein_ . 

Despite not fully agreeing with Zero’s methods, Suzaku couldn’t deny that the vigilante’s assistance in police investigations have undeniably led to the capture of many, _many_ dangerous criminals. 

As such, any word from Zero was thoroughly followed up for credibility. 

Which was what Detective Kururugi was working on now. 

_At 2:45 A.M._

The Japanese male sighed, sipping on his already cold coffee. The bitter taste started to make him sick. He figured he was ingesting so much caffeine within the past week that it has started to refuse working its magic on him. If anything, the coffee was lulling him to sleep. 

He leaned back on his computer chair, tugging his brown hair, as if doing so was magically going to connect the dots somehow. 

He needed to _think._

Zero gave him this name for a reason. 

In the current case he was working on, several victims have been strangled to death in the dark alleys of Central Pendragon. It implied that the perpetrator had immense strength and combat experience. There were never any witnesses to the crime, and the locations have been carefully selected. 

The crimes always occurred late at night, and without a sound. 

For all the cases filed, there was not a single witness. Only the discovery of the dead bodies indicated the crime was committed. 

Suzaku stared at the dimly lit computer screen, displaying Bismarck’s file. He read and re-read all over again, but nothing else jumped out at him. He had a common upbringing, no reports of abuse and bullying growing up, and nothing out of the ordinary. 

Upon scouring the database further, Suzaku discovered he was a former member of the Pendragon military – the leader of the elite _Knights of the Round_ task force. It was told that he made an incorrect prediction which turned the tides in battle, causing impending doom on his entire squad. He submitted his discharge papers shortly after that incident and has effectively retired since. 

This discovery led Suzaku to an epiphany of sorts. Given the traumatic nature of the incident, it was likely that Bismarck would have been recommended, if not required, by the military to attend sessions with a psychologist. 

Realising this, Suzaku checked the medical history database, where he found a series of reports from his local psychologist. 

Since the incident, Bismarck has shown signs of increased paranoia. He’s also reported being able to ‘see the future’. 

A few audio files were attached to his sessions, and Suzaku listened intently, willing himself to wake up fully. 

It was a male voice. One Suzaku assumed was the psychologist. “How do you feel when you see the future, Bismarck?” 

There was another male voice, deeper this time. “Angry.” 

“Why do you feel angry?” 

“Because there are those that are not worthy.” 

There was a pause. “What do you mean they aren’t worthy?” 

Static silence ensued and the audio file was cut off shortly. 

Suzaku scanned through the psychologist’s notes from that session. It appeared that Bismarck _believed_ he could see the future and judged whether certain individuals were ‘worthy’. 

The detective assumed that he meant being worthy to live. 

_An ex-military man driven to madness._

The detective pinched his nose bridge, wracking his brain for answers. It all came together, in a way. It made some sort of twisted sense. After losing his team, Bismarck must have found some higher power responsible for their untimely deaths. Anger fuelled him to fire his rage at poor people who didn’t deserve it, and he reasoned it with his ‘ability to see the future’. He wanted to control life to keep his grasp on reality. 

He flexed his fingers, a stretch clearly long overdue, typing out his report on the matter and documenting Zero’s clue according to protocol. 

Suzaku glanced at the clock ticking away on the wall, even doing a double take. 

_4:07 A.M._

__

Honestly, at this rate, he might as well stay at the precinct until his shift started just a few hours later. 

Panic rose through him, picking up his phone, currently face down on his paper-ridden desk. He tried to keep his calm after noticing all his notifications were from Lelouch. 

_3 missed calls._

__

_8 unread messages._

_Ah, shit_ . 

From the messages, Suzaku concluded that Lelouch wasn’t angry. They were messages of concern, just checking if Suzaku was alright. 

If anything, he didn’t think Lelouch was even _capable_ of anger. Lelouch always kept calm, regardless of the situation. At times, Suzaku found himself jealous of it. 

Glancing back at the time, which remained unchanged, Suzaku typed back a quick message, guilt bubbling up inside him. 

_Hey, sorry about this. I didn’t expect to finish so late._

He sighed after he hit send, plopping the phone back on the desk with a thud. Seeing as it was the wee hours of the morning, he didn’t expect a response. 

It was odd, _still odd_ , to know that someone was waiting for him at home. 

Suzaku had lived most of his life alone, with losing his parents as a child, and only his Uncle Tohdoh as company. As soon as he graduated high school, the determined young Kururugi gunned for the police academy, with his sights set on rising the ranks and becoming the greatest detective of all time. 

He never really had any interest in relationships. He never really had the time for it, or rather, _made_ the time for it. 

Not until he met Lelouch Lamperouge. 

Their very first meeting was entirely unconventional. It was about a year ago when Suzaku was working on a case and Milly assigned him to paperwork. 

If there was anything in the world Suzaku hated the most, it would have been serial killers, without a doubt, but paperwork came a dangerously close second. 

Gino, Anya, and Kallen were sent out to field, _serial killer on the loose,_ to investigate, and Suzaku was stuck in the precinct _with paperwork._

__

Then he came. 

Suzaku was called to the front desk to attend to a civilian bringing in what was hopefully a useful piece of evidence to the case he was assigned, and that was the first moment he had ever laid eyes on those enrapturing violet eyes. 

The rest, as they say, was history. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you going to eat that?” 

Violet eyes met golden orbs briefly, raising an eyebrow at the request. “C.C. you’ve eaten like the _entire_ pizza!” 

But his words fell on deaf ears. The green-haired female drooled over the last slice of three cheese pizza in the box, before snatching it and gobbling it in seconds. 

“Untrue,” she spoke with her mouth full of food, then swallowed. C.C. started wiping her greasy hands with a serviette. “You had one slice. Plus, you didn’t look like you were going to eat the last one anyway. We can’t let good pizza go to waste.” She folded her arms, a clear sign she wasn’t going to give up. “I don’t understand why you’re still surprised after all these years.” 

Lelouch rolled his eyes. 

C.C. glared. 

After assuming Suzaku wasn’t going to come home that night, Lelouch jumped into his car and visited C.C.’s apartment conveniently located just along the outskirts of Pendragon Central. 

“So, why are you here anyway?” She didn’t wait to hear his response. She tapped her chin and leaned back on the tan couch. “Ah, lover boy must be working a late one again. Damn, Lelouch, you really know how to pick them.” 

“Suzaku’s a detective, of course he has to work late nights,” he mumbled under his breath. Lelouch fully understood this before he started dating Suzaku. He was also very much aware of the guilt that ate through the detective whenever he worked late like this, even though Lelouch had ensured him time and time again that it wasn’t a problem. 

“Suzaku got stuck with the paperwork for Zero’s clue then, huh?” C.C. produced a bag of potato chips. Where she pulled it out from, Lelouch will probably never know. 

The loud crunching filled C.C.’s living room. 

“Yeah.” 

“You do realise your lack of much needed attention from your boyfriend is _also_ because of you, right?” she asked nonchalantly, munching on a handful of chips. The peculiar haired girl eyed him from her spot in the couch. “Seeing as you know, _you’re_ Zero.” 

Lelouch sighed. “I know. I can’t exactly withhold _the fact that I solved the serial killer case_ just because I want something as trivial as _attention_.” 

It was their own version of protocol. As soon as they were 100% certain about who the criminal was, they sent the ‘clue’ to police as soon as practically possible. It meant saving time, as well as innocent people. 

It also meant less attention on Lelouch’s part. 

Being Zero was way too taxing for his love life. 

Lelouch sighed. _Loudly._

“ _Lelouch_ ,” C.C. fixated those golden irises directly at him. “You have been _whining_ non-stop for the past few days. I’m over it.” She stood up and walked towards a pile of folders in a brown box, picking one of them up and handing it to the brooding Britannian. 

“Here, go solve a cold case,” C.C. sat back down, salivating over a chocolate bar that’s appeared out of nowhere. “They always seem to help when you’re down.” 

Lelouch chuckled lightly before leafing through the folder. Newspaper clippings and grisly photos appeared before him like clockwork. 

Nostalgia hit him like a brick wall. This folder was like the many others that they have worked on through the years. 

It was initially all about solving crimes and taking one less criminal out of the world at a time, but it had evolved into a something better — a meaningful friendship. One that Lelouch treasured, even though he didn’t tell C.C. much about it. 

He smiled to himself as he recalled how they first met. 

*** 

It was in the earlier days of Zero. 

He had made his presence known to police and to the public alike by solving Britannia’s most controversial cold case. 

The public was still sceptical, but his popularity was growing just as he had expected. 

Lelouch solved many cases, too much to count, staying up all night and finding answers non-stop. The incessant need to put criminals behind bars fuelled his determination. 

As he usually was, Lelouch was in the study. Ironically, it was _actually_ for studying. He had a test the next day, and with his hectic schedule being Zero, Lelouch had no time to go over the content. 

There was a knock on the door, and Lelouch narrowed his eyes. 

He wasn’t expecting visitors. 

Not that he _ever_ expected visitors. 

Regardless, it was still a nuisance. 

Sighing, he pushed himself off the comfy computer chair and prepared himself to tell off the person on the other side. 

“Are you Lelouch Lamperouge?” 

It was a girl with lime green hair. Her eyes were golden, and it was giving Lelouch a look of annoyance. “Are you?” she repeated. 

“Yes?” It sounded more like a question. Lelouch was just really confused. Of course, anyone would be after they answer the door and someone you’ve never seen before spouts out your full name. 

The girl barged into his apartment and started to make herself at home. She sat on the couch, leaning back and gesturing for Lelouch to take the seat in front of her. 

Lelouch opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. “Who are you?” 

“You can call me C.C.” 

“And do you normally barge into people’s houses like this?” 

She yawned. “I know you’re Zero.” 

The Britannian male scoffed to hide his surprise. “I think you’ve got the wrong person—” 

The girl who called herself C.C. cocked an eyebrow, challenging him. “I work at the I.T. department of _Code Geass_.” 

_Why did that sound so familiar?_

“You know,” she said in a bored tone. “The security protocol you tried to override a few weeks ago.” 

_Oh._

He recalled it now, _clearly_ , as a matter of fact. It was a case he was working on. He needed access to some files, and he had difficulty working around the security system in place. 

_But wait, his methods were flawless. He made sure there wasn’t going to be anything that traced back to Lelouch Lamperouge._

“Horrendous job, by the way. You left tracks all over the place.” She crossed her leg over the other. “Also, _bold of you_ to assume you can bypass a security system of _my_ design.” 

Lelouch scowled. “What do you want?” 

“To help you, Zero.” The girl looked outside the window. “I want to make the world a better place too.” Her gaze shifted back to him. “And don’t worry, I’ve already disposed of all the evidence.” 

She had definitely earned his trust by deleting the traces, but could he risk having another person on board? 

“You do realise what you’re getting into, right?” Lelouch wondered what her motives were, but he didn’t really know the stranger well enough to know for sure. But her passion and drive seemed genuine. 

“Of course, and there’s all the more reason for you to recruit me.” C.C. beamed. “I have exceptional skills in hacking, seeing as I’m right here and I’ve found you, _and_ unlike you, I don’t leave any traces. Something you _obviously_ need more help on, by the way. Keep this up and you’ll get caught in no time. We can’t have that, alright?” C.C. stood. “The world needs Zero. You can’t afford to make mistakes.” 

He wanted to smack himself in the head for such a stupid mistake. How could he have left a trace? Everything he’s been working for would come undone in a snap if he had been caught. 

A rookie move in a very simple mistake. 

“In exchange for your help, surely there’s something I can give you in return?” 

There was an evil smirk, and he should’ve known better. 

“Actually, there is one thing…” 

Approximately 780 pizzas, 20 Cheese-kun plushies, a premium membership to the Pizza Hut Club, and a dent to his credit card 5 years later, here they are. 

__

_As partners in crime._


	5. Chapter 5

“Detective Kururugi!” 

Morning light shone brightly through the cracks in the blinds and sleepy emerald green eyes slowly fluttered open, then widened in alarm. 

He had slept on his mountain of paperwork, and the captain of their precinct openly glared at the Japanese detective, with her hands on her hips. 

The time was 7:04 A.M. 

“How many times‑” Milly shut the door behind her— “Do I have to tell you to stop overworking yourself?!” 

His hands drifted to the back of his _very much_ tangled hair. “Sorry Milly…” 

She pinched the bridge of her nose. “I want you to take today off—” 

“But-” 

“No buts!” Milly’s voice was clipped, the authority loud and clear. “Also, as your employer, we _can_ force you to take leave. Your leave balance is something anyone would kill for. Hell, you can go on holidays for a _month_.” 

The brunet sighed. “I’d be really concerned if staff decided to resort to murder for that. Guess we’d just have to arrest them—” 

“ _Suzaku_.” 

“I looked into the Zero clue last night, _er,_ this morning?” Even Suzaku was unsure at this point. “We have a decent lead. I can’t take time off now.” Green eyes pleaded with bright blue. 

Milly’s eyebrow raised, as if to ask, _do you really want to try that with me?_ “I can, and _I will_. I’m letting Gino, Kallen, and Anya take over for now.” 

She saw the detective open his mouth, but she cut him off before he could say anything else. “No buts, Kururugi, or I’m making you take the _week_ off,” she threatened. 

“Alright, alright.” Suzaku had both hands up in the air in surrender. 

“Now go home and give your boyfriend attention.” 

Suzaku chuckled as he shook his head. “Lelouch didn’t put you up to this, did he?” 

Milly shook her head. “I’m making you take time off as a concerned supervisor, and more importantly, as your friend.” 

He gave her a knowing look. 

She caved. “…I also might have been influenced by a certain someone’s incessant nagging.” 

Suzaku stood as he laughed again. He picked up the coat draped around the back of his chair and slung it over his shoulder. “Thanks Milly.” 

He stopped by Gino’s desk and left the report on the clue sitting in a folder, seeing as none of the others have arrived yet. Though Milly was going to explain the situation, he quickly wrote instructions on a sticky note anyway. 

On his way home, Suzaku picked up some milk, wondering if the patrons found him weird for laughing as he did. He couldn’t help but remember his conversation with Lelouch the other day, and he smiled to himself. 

Suzaku parked the dark grey Subaru BRZ its spot in the driveway and the keys jingled as he unlocked the front door. He could hear the faint sound of water running and assumed Lelouch was in the shower. 

Humming to himself, he started to make breakfast. 

When the eggs and bacon had finished sizzling, Suzaku set out two plates and split them evenly. The toast was ready too, so he placed them next to the eggs. 

“Suzaku?” 

The brunet turned around and gave his boyfriend a boyish grin. “Hey.” 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Kicking me out already?” Suzaku feigned hurt, even dramatically clutching his arm to his chest. Lelouch didn’t take the bait, and Suzaku rolled his eyes. “Milly kind of forced me to take the day off…” 

Lelouch laughed. “That’s what you get for working too much.” He approached the other male and gave him a quick kiss. He moved to the other side of the kitchen counter where all the coffee was kept and started preparing cups for the both of them. “What are your plans today?” 

“I don’t really have any,” Suzaku confessed. “Can I tag along with you at the university?” 

He had accompanied Lelouch multiple times to Ashford Academy, mainly to answer some questions that students had about the criminal justice system or about the steps to become a detective in the Pendragon police. 

Lelouch stared at him questioningly. “Aren’t you meant to _rest?_ I doubt you’ve even had a wink of sleep. _”_

__

“But it will be boring,” Suzaku whined. His green eyes widened, and a pout formed in his lips. “ _Please_ Lelouch.” 

“This is cheating, you can’t use those puppy dog eyes on me.” Lelouch had finished making the coffee and set them on the table. He pulled the chair back, making a slight screeching noise, then took a seat. 

“Besides,” the Japanese male added, “Didn’t you get lots of feedback that the last time I visited really helped the students?” 

It was true. He remembered how happy Lelouch was about the positive ratings the students had from that class. 

He watched Lelouch’s expressions throughout his thought process. It might have been an enigma to him a year ago, but by now he was a complete expert. 

It went from absolute no, to a slight maybe, and eventually, to a definite yes. 

“Alright.” 

Shortly after the Britannian finally agreed, they finished their breakfast in silence, then hopped into Lelouch’s black BMW Z4 to the university. 

By the time they arrived and found a vacant parking spot, the class was already practically full. 

A student had rushed to Lelouch the second he stepped foot in the lecture hall. 

“Professor Lamperouge, sir,” the student greeted. His smile was wide and his eyes were bright with excitement. 

“Rolo,” Lelouch nodded. 

“I really enjoyed the article you recommended for extra readings.” Rolo’s weight shifted, throwing glances at Suzaku every now and then. “I think it provides a good insight into how social psychology impacts views of morality.” 

“I’m glad you found it interesting.” Lelouch gave him a small smile. He gestured a pale hand to me, “Rolo, allow me to introduce Detective-” 

“—Suzaku Kururugi,” Rolo finished. “I know who you are.” His tone was almost venomous. If looks could kill, Suzaku would have easily been six feet under by now. 

The atmosphere shifted and took an uncomfortable turn. Before Suzaku could speak, Lelouch had checked his wristwatch and started the class, forcing Rolo to retreat back to his seat in the front row. 

“Today we have a special guest joining us. Detective Suzaku Kururugi, one of the leading detectives of Pendragon. I understand this isn’t a part of the agenda today, but previous classes have benefited from this Q & A. This will be your best chance at asking him any questions relevant to the Pendragon Police.” 

A few students raised their hands. 

“How do you become a detective?” 

This was usually the first question, and Suzaku had answered it so many times that he was sure he had memorised the entire spiel. He explained the process — how applicants were meant to take a written, physical, and psychological test to get into the Pendragon Police Academy, then they get shipped off to a precinct anywhere in Pendragon for a few years. Unless a cadet stood at the top few of the class, they usually didn’t get a say in where they end up going. Then with experience as an officer, those who exhibited exemplary performance are offered to take the course to become a detective, where they will undergo even _more_ training. 

It took years and years of training and long nights. 

Getting to this position was no easy feat. 

The student that asked the question paled after hearing the response, likely giving the poor student a few reasons to consider a different career. 

“Why did you want to be a detective?” A girl from the back asked. 

“I want to help make the world a better place.” Suzaku smiled. “I believe as a detective, I am playing a role in making the world around us safer. I would give anything to ensure the citizens of Pendragon can roam the streets with no fear.” 

A few more followed, with some being the usual questions he was asked like _‘What’s the grisliest crime scene you’ve ever seen?’_ and ‘ _What’s the quickest time it took for you to solve a case?’_ or ‘ _Have I encountered a serial killer that was like Hannibal Lecter?’_ (to the last question, Suzaku was relieved to deny he ever had to meet such a person) as well as a few new ones. He answered them all diligently, but the last question really got him thinking. 

It was from the same kid that greeted Lelouch when they arrived at the lecture hall. __

__

Rolo’s hand raised, and Lelouch called his name. “What would you do if you knew who Zero was?” 

“I would arrest him.” 

Those eyes were forming daggers again. “Why?” 

“It’s the obvious answer, isn’t it?” Suzaku shrugged. “Zero has a file in the precinct — of multiple trespassing and white-collar security crimes. Of course he’s held accountable for those crimes.” 

A folder was an understatement. It was a whole fucking _shelf_. 

“Zero’s incapacitation might as well serve as an invitation for all criminals to come out of their hiding spots and wreak havoc. Without Zero, Pendragon will be ridden with criminals.” 

This boy was getting on his nerves. “You speak as if the police don’t solve crimes—” 

“There are some cases that they can’t solve. I _know_ so, I was a witness to one a few years ago when my parents were murdered, and the _police didn’t do a thing_. But Zero was able to solve it. Pendragon _needs_ Zero.” 

As if there was an invisible bell, the students moved in sync, leaving the room. Suzaku realised shortly after that they had run out of time. 

He started approaching Lelouch, but Rolo got to him first. “Professor Lamperouge, if you may, can you go over my responses to the short answer questions in the sample quiz you gave me the other day?” 

“Of course. I’m pleased to see you’re keeping on top of all your studies and all this extra work.” 

“It’s all thanks to your tips from our last study session, sir. They really do help me a lot.” Rolo flashed him a smile, and his eyes fucking _shone_. “I look forward to our next meeting tomorrow. Still in your office?” 

Something about that kid being with Lelouch alone prompted his blood to boil. 

Lelouch nodded, “I’ll see you then, Rolo. Don’t forget to go over the reading material.” 

The younger Britannian beamed and turned to the door, sparing Suzaku a scowl, before finally being out of sight. 

“Hey, sorry about that,” Lelouch apologised. He leaned against his desk and pinched the bridge of his nose. “That wasn’t fair on you—” 

“It’s fine, Lelouch. You can’t control people’s actions. I get it all the time. It’s just the kind of world we live in. You just learn to get used to it.” Suzaku shrugged, trying his damndest to believe the words that just came out of his mouth. 

Green eyes watched the door. “That kid really is something, huh?” 

“Yeah, he’s a bit odd,” the professor admitted, “but in saying that, I think he just has a lot of passion in the topic. You heard him earlier. It hits close to home.” 

Speaking of… “Can you give me his surname?” 

“Haliburton, why?” Violet eyes peered at him. 

“ _Haliburton_?” 

_Shit._


	6. Chapter 6

Lelouch was angry at himself for not realising sooner. 

_Rolo Haliburton_ . 

It wasn’t even a common name, yet he had forgotten all about it. But _finally_ , all the pieces came together in this elaborate puzzle. 

Rolo’s life was picture perfect until his parents were deemed to die at their own hand — at least that’s what the police ruled to be the cause of death. 

The young Britannian had argued it couldn’t _possibly_ have been suicide, but they didn’t listen to the deranged fourteen-year-old that just lost both his parents. 

His cries reached the depths of social media in a last attempt to avenge them, but instead the taunts continued and grew even worse. 

They called him crazy and delusional, and that it was just the stress talking. Some even dared to suggest he was doing it for attention. 

C.C. had tracked the case down from social media activity and raised the case to Lelouch. 

After a quick look into the background information of those involved as well as the nature of the crime, Lelouch was quick to deduce that something was definitely off. 

__

Police was immediately ruled it as a suicide because the pharmaceutical business they ran was close to bankruptcy. They were found on the floor, with their prescribed pills scattered around them. Accepting the evidence before them, they shut the case promptly. 

Except they didn’t _have_ a prescription for the medicine they found on the scene. 

Their medical database produced no record of those pills. It was just like they appeared out of nowhere. 

And the circumstances surrounding the near bankruptcy of their business was peculiar. It was in partnership with Rolo’s uncle — a doctor like his father, and shortly after the quick open and shut investigation of the Haliburton case, business was _booming_. 

C.C. tracked the bank movements of the pharmaceutical company prior to the murders as transfers to an offshore bank account, which moved onto _another_ offshore bank account, and another. It kept on looping endlessly, until C.C. was finally able to track the last account and the account name. 

Traced back to none other than Rolo’s uncle. 

They concluded that the uncle had been stealing funds from the business to the point they were about to claim bankruptcy. Rolo’s parents must have discovered this and he took action. 

The final clue was the company paperwork to remove the uncle as a director and partner of the enterprise, found in their study when Lelouch and C.C. broke into the home. 

Lelouch shared the information to the police as Zero, as well as the supporting evidence, and they launched another investigation on the case before finally leading to Doctor Haliburton’s arrest. 

It would explain everything. Rolo’s idolisation of Zero and his hatred for the Pendragon police. 

His advert interest in Criminology and Forensics. 

What it didn’t explain was Suzaku’s off behaviour since. 

The usually bubbly and energetic Pendragon detective was quiet and reserved. _Shockingly_ , he even took another day off from the precinct. To the point that Milly had to check with Lelouch if Suzaku was okay. 

If he had to be honest, he wasn’t so sure. 

It seemed the case set him off, but Lelouch wasn’t too sure how. 

The brunet was in Lelouch’s study, scrolling through his phone mindlessly as the raven worked on grading assessments. He splayed over the couch comfortably, and his expression didn’t give anything away. 

“Suzaku?” 

“Mmm?” 

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.” 

His response hasn’t changed from when Lelouch had already asked a few times before. 

“It’s about Rolo, isn’t it?” 

Suzaku took in a sharp intake of breath but remained quiet. 

“I want to help. Please?” Lelouch was desperate. He’s never seen Suzaku so dejected. 

Again, there was no response. Lelouch didn’t expect to have one. He turned his computer chair back towards the desk and stared at the papers on top of it. 

“I was a support detective assigned to the case.” 

Lelouch turned back around, surprised. Suzaku didn’t look at him though, his gaze was set to the ceiling. “I tried to tell them something was wrong. My intuition was _screaming_ that the pieces didn’t add up right, but they wouldn’t listen. At the time, I had only started on the path to becoming a detective. I wasn’t meant to _actually_ start investigating. It was more like shadowing another detective, seeing how they go through the process. With no experience in the field, no one seemed to trust my judgment, and they didn’t want to waste police resources on something that they thought was a dead end.” 

Suzaku clenched his fist. “I should have done more.” 

“Hey, don’t blame yourself for this. It’s not your fault.” 

“But it is,” he persisted. 

“There are many flaws in the system. There wasn’t much that can be done. It’s unfortunate, but it’s the reality of that situation.” Lelouch got off his chair to take the spot beside Suzaku. 

There was a lot of hurt in those green eyes, and he would do everything in his power to take that away. 

“I guess,” the other male whispered, though quite obviously still not convinced. Lelouch held him close, and they stayed liked that for a while. 

_It was little incidents like this,_ Lelouch thought, _that the world truly needed Zero._

To listen to the voices that couldn’t be heard. 


	7. Chapter 7

Suzaku stared at the mountain of paperwork on his desk. 

And kept staring. 

As much as he wanted to, staring at the work he was yet to do probably wasn’t going to get them off his desk. 

“Milly!” 

The blonde Britannian appeared at the doorway almost immediately. “Yes, Detective Kururugi?” 

“What is the meaning of this?” He gestured at the pile. It was an unusual amount of workload assigned to him. Nearly _double_. 

She smiled apologetically. “We’ve had a few extended absences from the other precincts lately. They’re low on people, so we’ve been assigned some of their cases. I’m working on getting temporary replacements, but it might take some time because of the whole HR process. So please just do what you can.” 

Suzaku nodded once, aware that it was out of Milly’s control. “Understood.” 

“If you need anything, you know where I am.” 

She left. Suzaku stared at the paperwork again. 

He sighed, slumping down in his chair and picking up the first case folder on the pile. He leafed through the paperwork until he found the case summary report. 

It seemed simple enough – it was a breaking and entering incident at a small pharmaceutical supply house located in the outskirts of Pendragon Central. The thief had gone through the office, rummaging the desks and tried to open some of the safes (failing miserably). He did end up taking some of the company’s laptops and tablets, but that was the most he got out of it. 

The Japanese detective found it a bit silly for a thief to try to rob a pharmaceutical company of all places, seeing as they didn’t store cash in the premises. 

But the evidence said it all – it was an inexperienced thief, possibly just new to the whole thing. He must have not realised this and just picked the place because he thought he might have scored big in it. It wasn’t long before security heard the crash of a window and bolted for the perpetrator. He was only able to narrowly escape. 

It was dark, so the security team didn’t seem much of anything. A male, they presumed from the build, wearing a black hoodie. Other than that, they couldn’t give the police anything else. 

Suzaku shrugged his coat on as he left the office with his car keys. He passed by his colleagues’ desks, also filled with a mountain of paperwork. 

“Hey Suzaku!” 

He smiled. “Hey Gino.” 

“Where are you going?” The blond eyed the case folder tucked under his arm. “Oh! Field work. Can I come?” His eyes pleaded with Suzaku’s, and he couldn’t help but agree. The poor guy probably needed a break from all that paperwork. 

After Suzaku briefed the case, there was just silence in the car. Gino cleared his throat. “Have you heard what happened to the others?” 

“Hm?” Green eyes watched the traffic light turn from green to orange, and he slowed the car until it came to a halt. He looked at Gino in the passenger seat expectantly. 

“It was very short notice. Apparently, Tamaki’s called in sick for the week now and Diethard hasn’t turned up for a while.” Gino explained. “It is a bit disappointing. I miss Tamaki a bit, he was a bit weird sometimes, but he was fun to hang out with. Diethard… not so much. He was a bit of a pompous ass.” 

Suzaku nodded, agreeing with his comments. “Do you know what they’re up to now?” 

Gino shook his head sadly. “No clue. I haven’t heard from them since.” 

The rest of the drive went on in comfortable silence until they arrived. 

Gino and Suzaku nodded at each other, before parting ways. They had discussed their approach in the car. Gino was always better with talking to people, so it’s best if he dealt with the witnesses. Suzaku had a knack for following the criminal’s movements, so he was going to have a go at that. 

Emerald green eyes scanned the dull, grey building as he circled it, finally finding the damaged window from the report. It was covered temporarily with a thick black tarpaulin. 

He stood by the window and closed his eyes to get himself in the appropriate mindset. In his imagination, he pictured the scene from that night. 

Suzaku walked carefully, ensuring he didn’t miss any evidence. He followed the path that the security team had advised they had taken until they lost the thief. 

Following his intuition, he kept going through the alleyways, taking twists and turns with his instincts. He stopped at one, seeing a homeless man underneath a blanket. 

“Excuse me sir, I was hoping you could help me by answering a few questions.” 

“What do you want?” 

“Did you see anything odd here last night?” 

He stopped for a moment, then shook his head. “I didn’t see, but I did hear. Someone was throwing out their trash at an absurd time. It was annoying. I couldn’t sleep.” 

Suzaku looked around, noticing the dumpsters in the other alley. He thanked the man, giving him a few of the meal tickets he gave away to those in a similar situation. 

He lifted the cover, spotting a few laptops and tablets. He stared at the contents of the dumpster, confused. 

Quickly, he rang Gino and gave him his location. 

The Britannian arrived a few minutes later. 

“Why would a thief go through all the effort of breaking in and grabbing these if he was going to throw it out anyway?” Suzaku asked the other detective as he took out the undamaged devices. 

Gino shrugged. “Beats me. We think the thief might be inexperienced, right? Maybe he got scared of the security guards catching up to him, so he dumped it here.” 

The explanation fit, and with all the other cases they were assigned back in the precinct, they had no time to lose. They had to wrap this up soon. 

Suzaku nodded. “Yeah, that makes sense.” 

They proceeded to return the electronic devices. The manager thanked them endlessly, still cheerfully waving goodbye through the rear-view mirror. 

“Well that was easy!” Gino exclaimed as they walked through the precinct doors. 

Their cheery faces quickly fell into a frown when they saw Milly’s worried expression as she walked towards them. 

“Detective Diethard’s been found dead.” 


	8. Chapter 8

“Channel 9. _Now_ , Lelouch.” 

Violet eyes fixated on the television screen, where a reporter was currently explaining the breaking news of the afternoon. He raised the volume and read the headlines in bold at the bottom of the screen. 

**_DETECTIVE DIETHARD REID’S BODY FOUND IN LAKE PENDRAGON._ ** ****

_“An esteemed detective of the Pendragon Police force has been found dead this afternoon. Locals that have been fishing discovered the corpse, which had sunken to the bottom of the lake. Officials believe that he had only recently fallen into the water and it has been confirmed that there are no signs of foul play. Detective Diethard’s boat has been located offshore due to the currents. Stay tuned after the break for more information on the case.”_

__

“Do you think it could be a case for Zero?” C.C. spoke over the phone. 

__

He stared at the screen again, watching the team move the body to a stretcher and covered. “Possibly. I’d have to look into it. Maybe examine the body. Can you find out which hospital they are headed?” 

“Yes, give me a second.” There was the distinct sound of typing on her end and a few pauses here and there. “I’ll text you which hospital,” she said, before hanging up. 

They had to act fast. It was uncertain how long Diethard’s body will be kept at the morgue. 

Lelouch started walking around the house, phone tucked between his ear and shoulder. He started packing extra clothes and other necessary items, stuffing them in a bag quickly, manoeuvring in an expert pattern as he’s done a million times. 

Not long after, C.C. had sent him a text. 

_Pendragon State Hospital_ . 

He recognised it immediately, as it was located within walking distance to Ashford Academy. It worked out better than he thought. 

The raven pulled into a spot at the university and unlocked his office, turning his computer on and setting papers to grade on the desk as an alibi. 

He slipped through the known blind spots of the surveillance systems, as C.C. had lectured him about one day. It was actually the reason why he had requested a relocation of his office. 

As practised, he moved through the halls until he reached a supply room closet that was virtually unused. He changed into dark blue scrubs, which matched the hospital’s uniform. Lelouch also carefully put on contacts to hide the colour of his eyes and pulled his hair back. He had to be vigilant. Any mistakes could lead to Zero’s capture – and no one wanted that. 

Once he entered the hospital premises, he hid behind a face mask, which effectively covered the bottom half of his face. 

Despite having a disguise, he was still careful of his surroundings and of the people around him. He made sure to pick the least populated routes until he finally stood in front of the doors of the morgue. 

He peeped through the round windows at the top of the doors, not really seeing much. 

Cursing to himself, he pushed the doors open, relieved to find no other person in the room. When he turned the corner, he realised why. 

There was a man on the floor. 

Lelouch ran towards him, confirming that he was indeed, just unconscious. 

He stood quickly, analysing his surroundings for any other intruders, but found none. The raven looked for Diethard’s forensic report, taking pictures. Then he found the body itself, tucked in one of the lockers. He examined it as quick as he can, taking notes and a blood sample for good measure. 

The man on the floor stirred, and that was Lelouch’s signal to leave. 

He rang C.C. on speed dial. She picked up on the first ring. “I got them. Can you check the CCTV footage about ten to fifteen minutes before I arrived? Something fishy is going on.” 

“On it.” There was typing, and more typing. “No, doesn’t look like it. There’s also no footage from inside so I can’t tell from that either.” 

Odd indeed. “Alright. Thanks. I’ll check if Suzaku’s working tonight. If he is, I’ll drop by your place and we can review the pictures.” 

“If you’re coming here you better not forget the pizza!” C.C. happily reminded him before hanging up. 

Lelouch rolled his eyes. That woman only ever cared about _one_ thing. 

He moved quickly once more, until he returned to the spare storage room in the university and changed back, slipping into his office. CCTV footage would never have proof that he even left. 

The Britannian sighed as he glanced at the assessments awaiting marks on his desk. Begrudgingly, he started working on them. Mumbling comments of satisfaction and grumbles of disappointment as he read through the papers with varying efforts from his students. 

After he had done enough to establish an alibi, he leaned back in his chair, reviewing the forensic report. 

It really didn’t seem out of the ordinary. Even to Lelouch, he can only see it as a horrific accident. 

But his instincts say otherwise. 


	9. Chapter 9

**“** Why are you here? I thought we decided to meet at your place?” Lelouch’s voice grumbled. 

His office door was slightly open and stopped Suzaku in his tracks. His hand froze over the brass doorknob. 

“I couldn’t wait.” It was a female voice, one that Suzaku hasn’t heard before. “Besides, I thought you’d be happy to see me. Suzaku’s probably working late again with all the chaos in the police department.” 

Heart beating faster, Suzaku stepped back, accidentally backing into one of the many hallway tables surrounding the campus. 

Lelouch isn’t… Lelouch possibly _couldn’t_ … 

He couldn’t shake the thought out of his head. 

The door flung open. It was Lelouch. 

“Suzaku?” Violet eyes looked concerned. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

He might as well have. 

Suzaku casually walked into his office, prepared to find the source of that female voice, only to find it empty. 

“I thought I…” Suzaku stopped mid-sentence. No, he _swore_ he heard another person in here. 

“You thought you…?” 

“Nothing,” Suzaku dismissed. “How was work today?” 

Lelouch cocked an eyebrow, looking like he wanted to ask something, but decided against it. “Not bad. I had no lectures today, so I did some research work at home then decided to come here to grade some papers for the rest of the afternoon. You?” 

The detective moved further into the room, not realising his hands were shaking and his heart was still pumping furiously. “Have you heard the news?” 

“What news?” 

“Detective Diethard was found dead. Boating accident.” His responses were clipped. 

“That’s unfortunate,” Lelouch commented. “He was the one that solved that big case a few years back, right?” 

Suzaku nodded. “Yeah. He was pretty arrogant about it, made sure _everyone_ knew about what he had done. I’ll be more surprised to find someone who didn’t hear about it to be honest.” He was rambling now, but he couldn’t stop himself. “Milly broke the news to us this morning after I did some field work investigating the break in at _MedTech_ .” 

“Suzaku.” 

“—which was a really weird case because we ended up finding the laptops that were stolen. Not hidden or anything, just in a dumpster. Gino and I thought it was weird but there’s been so much work to do and—” 

“ _Suzaku_ ,” the Britannian repeated. He placed his hands over the detective’s shoulders and willed Suzaku to look at him. “You must be feeling overwhelmed. Sit down.” 

He did as he was told. 

Lelouch pressed a chaste kiss on his forehead, before showing Suzaku some effective ways of self-meditation to reduce stress, then made their way home. 

They spent the rest of the night together, curled up in front of the couch after watching Suzaku’s favourite movie and ordering some take out for dinner. 

It worked wonders, but Suzaku still couldn’t shake off his recurring thoughts of who Lelouch was with that day. 

Which was _precisely_ why he was sitting in his car parked in front of an apartment complex. 

“Suzaku, you are _insane.”_

__

Green eyes narrowed at the blond in his passenger seat promptly. “You’re the one who insisted on coming along.” 

Gino’s expression hinted just how incredulous he thought the situation was. “You’re _stalking_ your boyfriend. I came along to make sure you didn’t do anything stupid! Besides, you don’t have enough evidence to prove that Lelouch is seeing someone behind your back.” 

“I heard-” 

The other male gave him a knowing look. “You _thought_ you heard him talking to someone, but there was no one in the room. People don’t just _disappear_!” 

Suzaku rolled his eyes. “I didn’t check the entire room and I didn’t want to be obvious,” he retorted. 

“You’ve been at this for hours. Why don’t you just talk to him?” 

“I don’t want to accuse him but not have any evidence…” he trailed off, then his eyes brightened with an idea. “You’re right, Gino. I can’t just sit here.” 

Gino’s eyes widened as Suzaku unbuckled his seatbelt and clutched his jacket from the backseat. 

“Suzaku, _no_.” 

“Suzaku yes!” 

Suzaku opened the door. 

“ _You idiot,_ no!” Gino leaned over Suzaku to pull the door close. “What’s your plan, Suzaku? Were you just going to barge in there without one?” 

Suzaku avoided eye contact. 

It was the only answer Gino needed. “What have you found?” 

“Nothing much,” he grumbled, handing Gino a folder. 

“ _Oh god_ , is that what I think it is?” 

Suzaku looked away guiltily. “If I say no, will you pretend like I didn’t just abuse the system to cyberstalk C.C.?” 

“No, Suzaku. _No,_ ” Gino shook his head, a hint of a smile playing in his lips. He accepted the folder anyway, leafing through the information. “There’s not much here. It just looks ordinary. She works at a security company, she’s had a few speeding fines, but that’s it. She seems nice. Can we go home now?” 

“No.” 

“Suzaku.” 

“ _No._ ” 

“Look, I’ve met Lelouch. He seems like a really good guy. I can see that he really does love you. I think you should just talk to him about your concerns. For all we know, this could have been blown out of proportion and there’s a perfectly sound explanation behind all of this.” 

Suzaku sighed, glancing back up at the apartment complex doors, then to the steering wheel, gripping it tightly. “You’re right.” 

He dropped Gino to his apartment and drove home. 

Later that night, Suzaku waited until Lelouch got home. 

Violet eyes widened in surprise. “Suzaku.” 

He took a deep breath. “So when I came to visit you the other day I thought I heard someone in your office and I heard some pretty incriminating stuff so I thought that you were kinda maybe sorta just a little bit _cheating_ on me so I followed you tonight and you were at this apartment and Gino had to physically restrain me from barging in which I’m pretty glad he did, and told me to talk to you instead. Also, I’m really sorry I don’t intend to accuse you but I just don’t know what to think—" 

“Suzaku,” Lelouch interrupted. “I’m _gay_. I’m sure you’re very much aware of this.” 

Guilt filled him. “Yes, I am definitely aware.” 

“C.C. is my friend,” Lelouch explained, hooking his jacket up in the coat rack. “She’s the head of Ashford’s cyber security team. I met her about a few weeks ago when she was setting up software on my computer. I mentioned you and the long nights you worked, and she offered to listen to my whinging.” 

He placed his brown leather laptop bag down and sat across Suzaku. “I’m really sorry I haven’t mentioned her to you. I guess it just slipped my mind. I didn’t mean to make you worry.” He paused for a while, then continued, “She’d really like to meet you, if you’re alright with that?” 

Lelouch seemed genuine in his response, and Suzaku had no doubt in his mind that Gino was right — he had blown this out of proportion. 

“I’d like that,” Suzaku smiled, though nothing could hide the lingering unease. 


	10. Chapter 10

Lelouch Lamperouge does _not_ panic. 

He made sure to keep his cool in every situation. 

But at the very second he walked into their shared home and saw the look in those expressive green eyes, he drifted into panic mode faster than you can say _Zero._

_Why was Suzaku home before him?_ He kept asking himself, kept checking his thoughts for any signs that he slipped. 

More than anything, Lelouch Lamperouge does not make _mistakes_. 

Nothing pushed panicking more than making a mistake when your boyfriend was the top detective of the country. For normal people, it would have been fine, but seeing as Lelouch is the masked vigilante sitting in the top wanted list of the world, it was most definitely _far_ from being fine. 

He gave his boyfriend a measly excuse, one he had to think of on the spot, while taking into consideration that Suzaku might have already looked into C.C. and her background. 

Suzaku seemed content with the explanation, but Lelouch needed to eliminate every remnant of suspicion. 

“You want me to do _what_?” 

Lelouch sighed as he invited himself into C.C.’s apartment. “You need to meet Suzaku.” 

“And you’re actually _letting_ this happen?” C.C. sounded excited. It wasn’t promising. Her golden eyes were _shining_. “Lelouch, I’ve been _begging_ to meet with Suzaku since you started dating! This is amazing!” 

They were doomed. __

__

_Doomed_ . 

“For good reason! Have you forgotten he’s a detective? And not just _any_ detective, he’s _the_ detective!” 

“Might I remind you that you’re the one that agreed to date him in the first place,” C.C. retorted. “Not a really smart move, don’t you think?” 

Lelouch smiled fondly as he remembered how they ended up here. 

Ironically enough, it started with C.C. 

*** 

“Lelouch!” 

The Britannian turned quickly, before effectively getting smacked with a duffel bag and the said bag falling into his hands. “C.C.” he growled. “This is evidence!” 

“Oh. I thought you were wearing gloves and that you know, you would _catch_ it.” 

“ _Clearly not!_ ” His gaze shifted back to the bag that has his prints all over it. “Why were you throwing evidence around?” 

C.C. folded her arms. “I just felt like it. We’ve been holed in this apartment for _hours_. It’s boring.” 

Lelouch rolled his eyes. “We still need to get this to the police.” 

C.C. produced a bag of potato chips, munching on it. “Mm hmm.” 

“But it has my prints all over it.” 

“Mm hmm.” 

“And it’s dangerous territory.” 

“Why don’t you just claim you found it at this morning’s attack and surrender it to them? The attack happened in a public place and there’s that café nearby, so you could say you were there when you found it.” 

Lelouch wasn’t going to comment how C.C. knew there was a café there. “That idea isn’t half bad,” he mused, thinking about other possible options and finding none. “Everything clicks and the police would be none the wiser with my prints all over it.” 

“Exactly, now go shoo,” C.C. waved him off. “I need my afternoon nap.” She all but pushed Lelouch towards the door. 

The raven groaned, picking up the bag and his keys, making his way to the police station. 

He approached the front desk, letting them know what he had. The officer nodded and phoned the detective unit to let the assigned detective pick it up and ask the relevant questions. 

A detective, Lelouch assumed from his casual clothes and the glinting police badge around his neck, approached him, and he could swear the entire world _lit up_. 

Lelouch eyed the approaching detective, noticing how his tousled brown hair covered his eyes sometimes. He wore a white long-sleeved button up shirt, with the sleeves folded up to his elbows. A gun holster hung over his left shoulder. 

The detective greeted him and smiled. “My name is Detective Suzaku Kururugi.” 

That smile was so fucking bright the world probably didn’t need a sun anymore. 

Lelouch never found himself speechless, but at the moment, no matter how hard he tried, no words came out of him. Before he introduced himself, he did already know who he was. He was in the news non-stop after all. But nothing prepared him to meet the charismatic detective in person. 

“You have something for me?” 

He blinked. Confused that he was acting so peculiar. “Yes. The police had already cleared the scene by the time I found this so I thought I should bring this over to you.” 

Suzaku put on gloves and left briefly to give it to the evidence team. 

“I’m going to have to take you in for an interview, if that’s alright? It’s just protocol.” 

“No problem.” He was led to an interrogation room and they sat on the chairs opposite each other. Suzaku took out a notepad and a pen. 

“Let’s start with the basics. Your name?” 

“Lelouch Lamperouge.” 

“Where were you during the attack?” 

He cleared his throat. “I was in the café across the road.” It was a decent alibi. C.C. had confirmed no security cameras in the area, and being a busy shop, they would never have remembered _all_ of their customers that day. He thought to add in some information as a precaution. “I was grading papers.” 

Suzaku glanced up from his notepad. “Are you a teacher?” 

“University professor.” 

“What do you teach?” He looked genuinely interested to know the answer, so Lelouch indulged his request. 

“Forensic Psychology, but I’ve assisted some unit chairs with other related subjects as well.” Lelouch averted his gaze. “Is this related to the interrogation, detective?” 

The sooner he finished with this interrogation, the sooner he can start staying away from the police, and the sooner he can finish solving crimes as Zero. 

Suzaku looked away guiltily. “My apologies. You were saying?” 

“There was ruckus across the street, catching my attention, and this man was attacked by someone covered with a ski mask. He dropped his bag. It wasn’t long before the police came and chased after the attacker, but they weren’t able to retrieve the bag. I figured it might have been important, so I brought it here.” He deliberately kept it vague. Lelouch wasn’t going to add in unnecessary detail in case it didn’t check out. 

After the interrogation, they parted ways. 

As much as Lelouch tried, he couldn’t shake the detective off his mind. Not long after their first meeting, Lelouch found himself wandering down to the same café, located just between Ashford Academy and the very same police station he handed the bag over to. 

He kept convincing himself it was because they made better coffee, but really, it was in the hopes of stumbling across Suzaku again. 

He was at it for a week now. Lelouch had a loyalty card tucked in his wallet and by now, all the baristas knew his name and coffee order. 

It was a visit like all other times, only it wasn’t. 

Lelouch was sitting in the corner, reading a book regarding one _Alexander Pichushkin_ — a crazed serial killer in Russia active between 1992 to 2006. 

“Is this what Forensic Psychology professors do in their free time?” A familiar voice inquired. “Read about serial killers?” 

“Detective Kururugi.” He had hoped the shock wasn’t too obvious in his voice. 

“Dr Lelouch Lamperouge, right?” 

Lelouch put his book down. “Please, Lelouch is fine.” He assessed whether he should pose the next question, and came to the ultimate decision that he _probably_ shouldn’t, but did anyway, “Would you like to have a seat?” 

Suzaku grinned, then took the seat in front of him. “You never answered my question. Were you reading on The Chessboard Killer for a class or are serial killer biographies the choice literature among Forensic Psychology professors?” 

Lelouch licked his lips. “A little bit of both. The research is useful, and I personally find it interesting to see what prompted them to go on a killing spree and how they got caught.” He sipped on his coffee. “And how about yourself, detective? Are serial killer biographies up your alley?” 

The Japanese male chuckled, his hair falling just a little bit to cover his eyes. “Before anything, please call me Suzaku. It’s only fair after you’ve allowed me to call you by your first name. Secondly, ironically enough, yes. But I can’t speak for the rest of the team. Most of the other detectives in my division don’t really like them. They argued that they see enough of them as it is, and they didn’t need to read on some more.” 

His curiosity was piqued. “I wouldn’t blame them. I find it more surprising that despite what you’ve seen, you still willingly subject yourself to more of it. Why?” 

“Because it gives me hope.” 

“Hope?” Lelouch repeated, confused for once in his life. There never seemed to be a dull moment, not with Suzaku Kururugi around. 

Suzaku stared at the brown cup nestled in his hands. “Hope that we can catch all that is evil out there. By reading about others, I learn not to make the same mistakes. I learn their movements and all their possible outcomes. As a detective, I can’t afford to make an error of judgment. I need to do my best to keep everyone safe. That is what I am here to do.” 

It was scary how accurate Suzaku’s perspective was to Lelouch’s views. It was why he had created Zero. 

“I’m sure you can do it, Suzaku.” 

“Do you really think so?” 

“I _know_ so.” 

The professor’s phone buzzed. It was the reminder alarm for his next class coming up. “It was a pleasure talking to you,” he smiled, before picking up his book. 

“Lelouch, wait.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Would you… like to have dinner sometime?” 

A million thoughts crossed his mind. Spending time with the detective was dangerous territory, yet it gave Lelouch pleasure to know that someone out there was the same as him. Granted they were on the other side of the fight in a way, but _still_. 

He found himself wondering if he was ever going to see him again. Should he stop now while he still can? It would have been so easy. Say no and keep Zero _safe_. 

But there was something about Suzaku. Something that made Lelouch _want_ to risk it all. 

Maybe one day, he can make Suzaku understand. 

“Yes.” 


	11. Chapter 11

“You should really reconsider your hours, Suzaku,” C.C. told the brunet. “Every single time Lelouch starts whining about how he misses you, I regret the day I became friends with him.” 

Lelouch openly glared at the green-haired guest. 

Suzaku decided to play along. “You know, Milly tells me that some days. Sometimes, she even lets me go early,” he chuckled. 

It was finally the night he met the mysterious C.C. Suzaku found himself nervous when dinner began, but he eased into a sense of comfort after talking with her a bit more, finding her to be an interesting person. 

“Right?” C.C. laughed. “Regardless, I really am glad to finally meet you, Suzaku. It’s great to put a face to a name. In case you haven’t noticed, Lelouch talks about you _all the time_.” She sliced through her steak and poked at a piece. 

He raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, who now had a rosy tinge in his cheeks. From the moment they’ve started dating, Lelouch wasn’t one to express his feelings so openly. It was certainly a good change. 

Despite only being friends for a few weeks, it seemed C.C. knew an awful lot about Lelouch. Though Suzaku decided to push this aside, assuming they’ve just had a lot of time to talk things over. 

“So what do you do, C.C.?” Suzaku asked nonchalantly, as if he didn’t already know the answer. 

“I work at a security company. I’m in charge of cyber security mainly.” C.C. shoved a forkful of steak into her mouth, happily munching away. 

“And a good one at that. I don’t have those pesky virus emails anymore,” Lelouch commended as he took a sip of his wine. 

Suzaku remembered the countless number of times Lelouch complained about them. Of course, Lelouch was able to avoid them, sensing the _obvious_ nature of the virus email, but the entire system usually ended up shutting down because of some select few that definitely did not have a sliver of common sense in their system. 

“Any other fun facts?” 

C.C. paused. “Well, I have a girlfriend?” 

Lelouch nearly spit his drink. Eyes wide and expression accusatory. “You have a _what_? When did this happen?” 

“The world doesn’t always revolve around _you_ , Lelouch,” C.C. rolled her eyes. “If you just stopped for a moment talking about Suzaku, you would have known.” 

“What’s she like?” Suzaku was curious. 

C.C. smiled. “We’ve only started seeing each other, but I really like her. She works at your precinct, though I’m not sure if you know her.” 

Suzaku tried to wrack his brain, thinking of anyone that’s mentioned having a girlfriend. With the growing busyness of the office, they didn’t really have time to chat. “Any description?” 

“Mm, red hair, blue eyes-” 

“Kallen? _Kallen Kozuki?_ ” 

“Yeah, I assume you know her then. Seeing as you work with her, I’m sure you’ve seen the worst. Anything I should know that should send me running for the hills?” 

Suzaku gaped his mouth like a fish. “She’s an excellent detective. I guess she’s just really scary when she wants to be?” Really scary was an understatement. Try _fucking terrifying_. “But she’s also a good friend. I like hanging out with her.” 

“No running for the hills for me then.” C.C. beamed. 

The two started bickering when Suzaku’s phone rang abruptly, and he excused himself from the table. Both Lelouch and C.C. looked at him with worry, as he was sure the colour had drained from his face. 

It was Milly. 

Milly calling close to 8 P.M. wasn’t a good sign at all. 

“Hey Milly.” 

_Don’t be bad news. Don’t be bad news. Don’t be bad news._ _Don’t be-_

“Suzaku.” Her voice was sullen and low. It lacked her signature cheery tone. 

Definitely bad news. 

He dreaded asking the question, not wanting to know what was next. “What’s up?” 

“Tamaki-” She sniffled. “He’s dead. The doctors ruled the cause to be accidental Carbon Monoxide poisoning in his own home.” 

“I-” He had no words. He wasn’t very close to Tamaki, but he had always known him as that really happy officer that brought a smile on everyone’s faces. 

And that was now all gone. 

The call ended shortly afterwards and Suzaku returned to the table, now with one less guest. His confused gaze was enough to ask the unspoken question. 

“C.C. had to go home. She wasn’t feeling very well,” Lelouch explained. “She wanted me to extend her thanks for the dinner and that it was really good to finally meet you. She did want to tell them to you personally, but we weren’t sure how long the phone call was going to take.” 

Suzaku nodded. “Fair enough.” 

Lelouch eyed him warily. “Is everything okay?” 

“Just a little bit in shock, I guess. I’m sure it’s already all over the news now, but Tamaki was found dead from Carbon Monoxide Poisoning in his home just a few hours ago.” 

“Did you work with him often?” 

The detective shook his head. “No, not really, but he’s made a big impact at the precinct. He’s always been a happy-go-lucky guy. A lot of people looked up to him for his optimism.” God forbid it was needed among officers and detectives alike. 

Lelouch frowned. “I’m sorry to hear.” 

Suzaku hung his head low. “Shit happens.” 


	12. Chapter 12

“The chances of this happening are little to none. The cases are definitely linked.” Lelouch sighed, staring at the case folders on his desk. “I don’t know how, but they just are.” 

There was a beep emanating from his laptop reminding him that he has just received an email. 

**Dear Professor Lamperouge,**

****

**About that upcoming test, I was wondering which topics will be examinable?**

****

**Also please find attached my responses to the extra credit work. I found I couldn’t seem to catch you recently so I thought I should send it through email instead.**

****

**_[1 file attached]_** ****

****

**Regards,**

**Rolo**

****

Lelouch quickly typed up a response and resumed brainstorming on the case. 

But first, coffee _._

Since that meeting with Suzaku, Lelouch has been coming there _and only there_ for coffee. He didn’t even have to give out his order, as the employees behind the counter knew very well at that point that the professor ordered the same long macchiato every time. 

They called out his name and he picked up the brown cup, thanking the barista. 

As he exited the coffee shop, he realised Rolo was sitting in a corner table, _his_ corner table. 

It was an unspoken thing. He didn’t actually own it by any means, but whenever Lelouch decided to stay at the coffee shop for a while, he always managed to end up in the same table. 

The younger boy didn’t seem to notice him, as he seemed more engrossed with whatever was on his laptop screen. 

Lelouch shrugged. Rolo probably lived in the student dorms, which was just next door. It was a popular café for students and teachers alike after all. He hurried away before Rolo could catch up with him and ask him for more questions about the class. 

If Lelouch was right and the cases _were_ connected, that meant there was a crazed serial killer hunting down officers and detectives of the Pendragon Police Force. Fear gripped him when he realised that meant Suzaku could be in danger. 

He needed to work quickly. 

Later that day, he parked out front of C.C.’s apartment. But before he could step foot on to the sidewalk, Lelouch recognised the light brown mop of hair immediately. 

_Rolo._

“Professor Lamperouge!” He called out. “What are you doing here?” 

_I could ask the same of you_ . “Picking up pizza.” He pointed at the shop across the road. “They make the best in Pendragon.” 

Not entirely a lie. It was probably the only reason C.C. decided to choose this apartment complex of all the others. 

“Sir, can we possibly do more revision on the topic about the criminal justice system? I think it’s a weak point of mine and I really want to do well in the test.” 

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. “I think you’ve done well in that section in the extra work I’ve given you, and there isn’t much time before the test.” 

“I think I need more help with the legislation part,” Rolo urged. “It’s really confusing me. I just need access to the full set of the books, and I was hoping you might have them.” 

Truth was, he definitely did have them. As much as Lelouch wanted to say no, it was the university’s policy to assist students that requested for these kinds of things. He internally groaned, knowing he couldn’t refuse. “When are you available to pick them up?” He forced the question out of his mouth. 

The sooner he can get this done, the sooner he can go back and focus on the case. 

“I’m really slumped with schoolwork, so I think the only time is tomorrow,” the student explained with an apologetic look. 

“Tomorrow’s a public holiday. The university will be shut down.” Lelouch paused. “The libraries will be closed too.” The section that Rolo was referring to require a lot of books, which were all in the university library, though that would be useless if they weren’t going to be open. 

The other option was picking it up straight from their home. He hesitated briefly, but decided it was better to have it over and done with. He gave Rolo the details and they agreed to meet up tomorrow afternoon. 

A few people filed out of the apartment’s main entrance, calling Rolo’s name and gesturing for him to come with them. 

“It looks like I have to go. I appreciate all your help, sir.” Rolo smiled, before turning and running to catch up with his friends. 

Lelouch only nodded once, waiting for Rolo to be out of sight before proceeding to C.C.’s apartment. 

“Did you find anything?” 

“Kind of?” C.C. responded from the kitchen, pizza in hand. 

Lelouch hung his grey coat up on the rack. “Kind of is better than nothing. What did you find?” 

“From Tamaki’s toxicology report, I was able to find abnormally high traces of succinylmonocholine, which is an indicator for succinylcholine. But from Diethard’s, I found none at all.” 

Succinylcholine, also called _sux_ for short, is a muscle relaxant. In fact, it is widely used in anaesthesia. It paralyses the human body for a brief period, and it stops respiratory processes as well, which means to breathe, people injected with sux will have to be hooked into a medical device for artificial respiration. Without it meant certain _death_. 

It was the perfect murder weapon. 

Sux could only be detected in blood and urine samples ten minutes after injection, and the metabolites roughly six hours after. 

It made a lot of sense. Tamaki’s body was found relatively quickly after the alleged incident, whereas Diethard’s took a longer period. By the time police found him, sux would have been completely out of his system. 

It wasn’t the first time it was used as a weapon. Countless people in the past have attempted to use sux and most of them had gotten away with it, with the judges dismissing evidence of traces found in victims. 

Lelouch delved into deep thought, finally understanding the killer. 

“C.C. get into the system of that pharmaceutical company that reported a robbery a few weeks ago. Compare the stocktake. We’re looking for a massive fluctuation in sux.” 

The green-haired girl nodded, typing away at the computer for a few minutes. She grabbed another pizza slice as she hit the enter key one last time, her golden eyes scanning the page. “Got it. Sometime about two weeks ago, there’s been significant movement in sux supplies. It matches the robbery date.” 

“It must have been the killer that broke in that night. They ended up taking some laptops and tablets as a decoy so that the company wouldn’t look into their supplies if anything has been stolen. They deliberately made it look like a beginner burglar with no other purpose apart from the electronics.” 

A smart tactic. No one would have thought better, and it was pure coincidence that Suzaku had slipped out the information. 

Dumb luck. 

“How does the killer do it?” 

“The killer knocks out their victim, injects them with sux, then stages it as an accident. With the method of death for the previous two victims, everything clicks into place,” Lelouch explained. “So, what do we know?” He brought out a pen and jotted down notes. 

“We know that they seem to be targeting authority. That’s the only thing the two victims had in common.” 

Lelouch nodded. “So far that’s all we have, and so far, we can’t really link the deaths just yet. We weren’t able to find sux in Diethard. This is insufficient evidence to submit to police. We need to dig further.” 

“Well now that we can confirm they’re connected; I’ll dig up some surveillance tapes to follow Diethard and Tamaki the days before they disappeared from work. I might be able to find our killer,” C.C. suggested. She flexed her fingers and popped open a canned coffee, already much aware it was going to be a long night. “I’ll call you when I find something.” 

The T.V. was constantly on at C.C.’s apartment, for the purpose of making sure they caught wind of any breaking news. The headlines in bold on the screen took Lelouch’s attention, and he grabbed the remote to increase the volume. 

**DETECTIVE DIETHARD AND OFFICER TAMAKI’S DEATHS CONFIRMED TO BE CONNECTED – WHEN WILL PENDRAGON’S RISING SERIAL KILLER STRIKE AGAIN?**   
  


“Police has released information that Zero believes the two cases behind Detective Diethard and Officer Tamaki’s deaths, are _linked_. The masked vigilante claims that the alleged serial killer is targeting police officers and detectives.” 

Lelouch turned to C.C. “The hell I did!” 

“The public is urged to stay indoors and to refrain from going outside especially during the late evenings.” 

His phone buzzed in his pocket. 

_Suzaku_ . 

He picked it up and Suzaku didn’t even give him time to respond. “I’m coming home.” 

It was all he said before hanging up abruptly. 

“What is the killer playing at?” Lelouch asked, annoyed at everything happening at once. “Why go through all the effort of hiding then just basically telling the police what they had done?” _As Zero_ , of all people. His hands ran through his hair. 

For once, he just didn’t _know_. 


	13. Chapter 13

If detectives like himself were a target to this new crazed killer, then that meant the people important to them were targets too. 

Suzaku’s mind was spiralling into a frenzy, worried about Lelouch constantly. He was only paying half his attention on the road before him as he drove home. 

__

_What if he arrived home and Lelouch wasn’t there?_

__

_What if the killer had already gotten to him first?_

His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, to the point that his knuckles turned white. 

After Milly shared the news with the precinct yesterday, they thought they should play it safe. They placed the officers and detectives on shorter shifts, giving them time to come home and rest. It was also a good way to ensure everyone was still safe. 

It has only been a day since the system has been in place and Suzaku’s consistently on edge. 

Of course, how could he not? He was one of the Pendragon Police Force’s high-profile detectives. This in itself made painted an even bigger target on his back. 

He had spent the rest of the night discussing the situation with Lelouch, droning on and on about the importance of staying inside and keeping a low profile. 

Lelouch had reassured him constantly that it was all going to be fine, that he was sure the police were going to find the killer soon and that this was all going to be over before he knew it. 

Yet he couldn’t keep calm. 

Suzaku was everything _but_ calm. 

The sun was peeking out of the horizon, and the light soon illuminated the room. He was sitting on the edge of the couch, hands in his hair and thoughts running endlessly through his head. 

He didn’t sleep a wink. He just couldn’t, knowing his comrades could be in danger. Suzaku was afraid of his phone ringing and having to hear Milly’s sullen voice share the news of another death. 

His phone’s alarm started to go off and Suzaku shut it off promptly. Around this time, he usually jogged around the neighbourhood before getting ready for work, but he wasn’t feeling up to it today. 

Instead, he got up and started to make breakfast, thinking that maybe a distraction was just what he needed. 

For the next hour, he immersed himself in cooking, trying his best not to think about this whole situation. He focused on other things, like how it would be nice to have a pet in the house. Maybe a dog or a cat, or even better, maybe both. 

Though remaining on edge, cooking eased Suzaku’s nerves a little, and by the end of his escapade, he had prepared a big breakfast. 

Lelouch yawned as he leaned against the kitchen counter, still in the process of waking up. Suzaku handed him a cup of coffee just how he liked it, and Lelouch mumbled a quiet thanks. 

He took a sip, and his violet eyes widened. “Suzaku, were you planning on feeding an army?” 

His gaze was fixated on the breakfast he prepared, which honestly at this point seemed more like a continental buffet. Suzaku had grilled some tomatoes, sizzled sausages and bacon, cooked scrambled eggs, prepared garlic butter mushrooms, and toasted bread. 

“Er,” Suzaku scratched the back of his head. “I was a bit worried, about the whole killer on the loose thing, so I thought cooking would distract me. It worked a little too well, I think.” 

“You think?” Lelouch chuckled, fully awake now. When he noticed Suzaku staring, he raised an eyebrow. “What?” 

“Have I told you I loved you recently?” Suzaku let out a boyish grin. He couldn’t help but wonder if it was the last chance he could ever say it again. 

The raven smiled. “I love you too.” 

They both grabbed a plateful of food and savoured the huge meal, likely enough to last them until lunch. Miraculously, the once gigantic pile was reduced to nothing, and the food was all done. 

While Suzaku cleaned up, Lelouch got ready for the day. They both didn’t have any work that day, so it was going to be a much-deserved break. 

They curled together in front of the television, watching the movie showing at the time, which happened to be _Split_. 

The entire time, Suzaku endured Lelouch’s comments throughout the film, discussing the technical aspects of Dissociative Identity Disorder. By the time the movie was coming to an end, his boyfriend had started debating with himself whether turning into the _beast_ was even possible. 

Suzaku should have known better than to suggest a movie that focused on a psychological disorder with a Doctor of Psychology. 

He definitely had it coming. 

A few loud knocks resounded from the front door and Suzaku nearly jumped. “You expecting anyone?” He asked the other. It couldn’t have been any delivery as it was a public holiday. 

Lelouch cursed under his breath. “I forgot about Rolo.” 

“Rolo? You mean the kid that _hates_ me?” 

“He doesn’t hate you, I’m sure,” Lelouch reassured him. “He asked for help on the test, and today was the only time he was going to be available. The university library is closed for the holiday and all the books required for the content is in my study.” He stood up begrudgingly, unlocking the door and greeting the student. 

His phone started ringing. 

Suzaku stared at the device, finding that Milly was calling him. 

He couldn’t bring himself to pick it up. 

“Suzaku?” 

He felt the entire world was closing in on him and a tight feeling in his chest made it harder to breathe. His hands shook as he pressed the phone in his ear. 

“Who was it this time?” He just _knew_. They’ve lost someone again. 

Milly choked back a sob. “Anya.” 


	14. Chapter 14

After news of Anya’s death, Suzaku watched over Lelouch like a hawk. 

Milly had notified his grandfather of the situation and subsequently allowed Lelouch to conduct his lectures and seminars temporarily from home. That way, the only time the raven was ever out of Suzaku’s sight was when he had to go to work himself. Even then, he required timely responses to his messages, otherwise, he would have to come home and check on his boyfriend himself. 

All the while Lelouch couldn’t conduct proper investigating as Suzaku was practically watching his every move. 

He watched Suzaku leave the house at 6 P.M., get into his car, and drive away. 

They had approximately four hours. 

Lelouch snatched his phone quickly and speed-dialled C.C. “Is it all clear?” 

“Yeah, I’m parked in the next street over.” 

He pulled the hood of his jacket on and sneaked through the side door by the side fence gate with his black backpack with the tools they needed. Lelouch was well aware their actions were bordering on being _too_ cautious, but it was better to be safe than sorry. 

Once he had spotted C.C., he hopped into the passenger seat, finding his accomplice quickly consuming the contents of an extra-large Slurpee cup. Lelouch made no comment, and with that, C.C. indicated to get back on the road. 

It took about half an hour due to the traffic, but they eventually made it. 

They were in front of a small flat – the former residence of Anya Alstreim. 

Their mission today was to find evidence of the intruder. _Anything_ that could give away the killer’s identity. It could be as miniscule as a strand of hair or a drop of blood, and they had to make sure they checked every nook and cranny. 

The pair had already visited the previous crime scenes, unable to find anything. Whoever this killer was, definitely had skills. But they had to keep trying. Surely, _eventually_ , the killer was going to make a mistake. 

C.C. remained in her car, keeping a lookout. She whipped out her binoculars and gave Lelouch a thumbs up. 

He moved swiftly, managing to unlock the side door, and slipped inside quietly. Lelouch could hear the distinct sound of munching on the other end of his earpiece. 

“Hey Lelouch.” 

“Yeah?” 

“I just thought of something. Quite possibly the most brilliant thing I’ve _ever_ thought of,” C.C. responded proudly. 

“Mmm?” He switched the flashlight on, waving it around the room. Violet irises scanned his surroundings carefully, checking for anything out of place. 

“I’m going to start a food blog.” 

Lelouch stopped. “ _C.C._ ” 

More munching. “What? I personally think my opinions can revolutionise the culinary scene.” 

“I’m sure it will.” The Britannian rolled his eyes. Trust C.C. to bring up food blogging in the middle of an investigation. “Is Suzaku still at the precinct?” 

C.C. started to type on her end, with the mouse clicking every now and then. “Affirmative. Have you found anything?” 

“No,” Lelouch replied in a disappointed tone. He proceeded to the next room, completing the same pedantic tests to find possible evidence. 

“I could go for some pizza.” 

“You could _always_ go for some pizza.” Anytime, every day. It was insane how much of the greasy dish C.C. could consume so frequently. It had to be a skill. “Also, stop distracting me. Trying to find a killer here.” 

“But Lelouch,” C.C. whined. “My food blog is an important topic too.” 

There was a noise. 

Lelouch paused, analysing his surroundings. “C.C. is anyone out there?” 

Crunching. There was crunching. As usual. “There were lights from a car earlier, but they didn’t park close enough to be a concern.” 

Violet eyes remained vigilant, certain that he had just seen a figure rush past him. He waved the flashlight towards the section where he thought he saw movement but found nothing. 

He only heard the rush of footsteps before he felt a figure behind him and sudden sharp contact with his back. 

Lelouch fell forwards on the carpeted floor. He tried to regain his composure as quickly as he can and flipped himself around. Being incredibly dark and with no source of light, he couldn’t see the attacker. He stood up quickly, straining his eyes to follow the shadow. 

The attacker moved forward with a hook, and Lelouch ducked down, only narrowly avoiding it. He propelled himself forward, using all his momentum to push the other as hard as he can. 

Except having absolutely no muscles whatsoever, the attacker didn’t move far. The other had firmly planted himself on the ground, using his back leg to hold his weight. 

Instead, the attacker hooked his forearms under Lelouch’s hold and pushed it outwards, loosening his grip. The position was quickly reversed, with the attacker’s firm grasp on Lelouch’s hips, and pinned him to the ground. 

The attacker rested his weight on Lelouch’s thighs with his knees, and Lelouch’s hands were soon above his head in a death grip. The attacker’s right forearm was the pushed up against the Britannian’s neck. 

“Why are you here?” The attacker demanded, digging his forearm deeper into Lelouch’s neck, then released it to await the other’s response. 

Lelouch swallowed. “Suzaku?” 

“Lelouch?” 

The attacker quickly jumped off the other, running to the wall and flipping the switch on. 

Emerald eyes blinked. “Lelouch, what are you doing here?” His gaze drifted to his boyfriend’s outfit, a complete black set and a mask covering half his face. The expression on his face changed then, into a mask of suspicion. 

“What are _you_ doing here?” 

Suzaku rolled his eyes. “I was asked to pick up some case files that Anya had.” The detective sighed. “You aren’t going to tell me some crazy shit and reveal you’re the killer all long are you?” 

Lelouch licked his lips. C.C.’s voice came on the earpiece. “Holy shit Suzaku is an actual ninja. I didn’t see him at all.” 

The Britannian didn’t respond to his accomplice’s comment. “I’m not, but the answer might not be comforting either.” 

He had to tell Suzaku the truth. How else was he meant to explain his presence in his boyfriend’s dead colleague’s flat? 

“I’m Zero.” 


	15. Chapter 15

“You’re _what_?” Suzaku stared at his boyfriend, who was apparently Pendragon’s most wanted man. His mouth opened and closed like a confused fish. 

Lelouch looked down sullenly. “I am Zero. I always have been.” 

His mind raced back to the half year they have been together. Suzaku hadn’t suspected a thing. He played back the memories, trying to find one piece of incriminating evidence that pointed at Lelouch being Zero, but he found none. 

A question popped into his head. One he didn’t want to ask, but desperately needed the answer to.   
  
“Have you just been using me?” He forced out. 

Violet eyes widened. “No, _never_. I love you, Suzaku. I really do.” He paced and sat on the couch, hands in his raven hair. “The real reason I went into the police station on that day we met… I accidentally touched evidence that we were investigating when C.C. hurled it across the room. I met you and it changed everything.” Guilt flashed through his violet eyes and the brunet had realised he was truly genuine. He felt himself heave a sigh of relief. 

However, Suzaku’s thoughts started reeling when he recalled the familiar name. “Wait, C.C.?” 

“She’s Zero’s accomplice. She found out about my identity a few years ago and she’s decided to help me ever since.” 

So many questions formed in his head that he didn’t know where to even start. 

“Why did you become Zero?” It was at least one question he was aching to ask if he had ever met the man one day. As it turns out, he could have asked his boyfriend anytime. 

Lelouch’s gaze flicked back to his emerald stare, then back on to the carpeted floor. “I want to make the world a better place, Suzaku. I want people to be able to roam the streets freely without fear of danger. Policing was never meant for me. You of all people know that I won’t be able to pass the physical exam,” he let out a humourless chuckle. “Private Investigators are too limited in their resources and the cases they get assigned to.” 

“So you decided to break the law repeatedly instead?” Suzaku cocked an eyebrow. Though deep inside, he couldn’t deny that Zero wasn’t entirely bad. The number of cases he had help solve with the police were significant to the success of the Pendragon Police Force. 

The Britannian didn’t have to explain himself, as Suzaku was well aware of Zero’s intentions and the reasoning behind it. Being in the police force meant a tonne of paperwork and applications. It was time consuming waiting to be approved to complete a task or perform a procedure. As Zero, he had it all done as soon as possible. 

_But_ he trespassed, violated people’s cyber privacy, and investigated cases he should be staying far away from. 

  
Suzaku was conflicted, but before anything, he was confused. 

“Why are you here?” 

Lelouch stood, glancing at the room they were in. The once living room of one of his closest colleagues. Gino back in the precinct was absolutely distraught, and Suzaku could only grieve alongside him. 

“I’m searching the house for DNA evidence of the killer.” 

Suzaku’s heart clenched. As much as he wanted to apprehend Zero for what he had done to break the law, there was a serial killer they needed to take down. He decided against interrogating Lelouch further about being Zero and worked on helping him instead. He convinced himself that it was because everyone’s safety was on the line and it wasn’t because he refused to believe his boyfriend has been a criminal all this time. 

_So much for being the top detective of Britannia, huh?_

“Any luck?” 

He shook his head sadly. “Though I just had an idea.” Lelouch flicked the lights on, now not too conspicuous seeing as they were both there. He grabbed a film off a black backpack in the corner and wandered towards the window. “See, this frame had fallen off. I suspect the killer broke into the window to infiltrate Anya’s home. The curtains must have been kept shut, and in the process, the frame had dropped.” He placed the film firmly on to the glass until he found what he was looking for. “Aha! A mistake.” 

Emerald green eyes studied the print. “How are you meant to run that through the system though?” Was he meant to bring it back into the precinct? It would have been weird. He was only instructed to pick up the old case files after all. 

“We created a makeshift lab in C.C.’s apartment,” Lelouch explained. He looked back up and they stared at each other. “If you just help me with this one case, I will turn myself in after we solve it. There’s no point hiding anything now. I just want you safe, Suzaku. That’s all I want.” 

Suzaku nodded but didn’t say anything. He didn’t know what else _to_ say. 

Shortly after, Lelouch had explained everything to C.C. and they all drove back to C.C.’s apartment. With the flick of a switch hidden beneath the kitchen counter, Suzaku found himself in a secret room filled with laboratory equipment and dozens of computer screens. 

C.C. started to get to work, but she gave Lelouch an expectant look as he put the gloves on. 

“Really?” 

“Lelouch, you know I get hungry when I do these things.” 

The raven rolled his eyes, already heading towards the door. “You’re _always_ hungry, C.C.” 

“That’s beside the point.” 

“Where are you going?” Suzaku asked, catching both of their attention. He wasn’t quite following on the conversation that the two seemed to have a million times.   
  


He grabbed a black sweater and shrugged it over his white collared shirt. “I’m getting pizza.” 

“Pizza?” 

“Pizza,” Lelouch repeated. “C.C.’s obsessed with them. The one across the road prepares an excellent dough.” He let out a small smile, but not for too long. It was like Lelouch also knew whatever it was between them was shattering in every minute that passed by. “I’ll be back soon.” 

It was all he said before the door was shut and he was left in an awkward silence with C.C. 

Not long after, he asked C.C. if she needed help, and she proceeded to give him a series of scientific instructions to follow. Suzaku followed them closely, ensuring he didn’t miss a step. 

He contemplated on checking on Lelouch but decided against it. The atmosphere between them felt awkward somehow, and he didn’t want to make it any worse than it already was. He brushed it off to a long line at the pizza shop. 

Almost exactly thirty minutes after, C.C. stood up abruptly. “He’s taking too long. Not even the Wednesday rush hour has me waiting this long.” She walked to the coat hanger and pulled a hoodie on. 

Suzaku went with her. 

They ventured on the journey to cross the road from her apartment complex, and a warm smile greeted their arrival. “Ah, C.C. It’s good to see you,” the man Suzaku assumed was the owner exclaimed. 

_Of course they would be on first name basis._

The detective took a quick glance around the pizza shop. There weren’t nearly enough customers to justify why Lelouch was taking ages. 

“Has Lelouch been here tonight?” 

The owner furrowed his eyebrows. “No, he hasn’t.” 

Suzaku ran out of the store quickly, the bell angrily chiming. He pulled his phone out and speed dialled Lelouch. 

“ _You’ve reached Lelouch Lamperouge. Please leave a message and I will get back to you.”_

__

His heart sank as he tried again and again, reaching the voicemail instantly every time. 

Lelouch had been taken, and Suzaku had a pretty good idea who could have done it. 


	16. Chapter 16

The rope dug deeper into his wrists. Resistance was leading him nowhere and it was apparent that he lacked the physical ability to escape like the heroes starring the lead role in their movies. 

The perpetrator stood before him, completely at ease. 

It was the same brown hair and light purple eyes, but it was different somehow. In a way, it was menacing, _daunting_ Lelouch that he didn’t figure it out sooner. 

He felt stupid, _so incredibly stupid_. The signs were all there, yet he chose to ignore it. For whatever reason, he wasn’t too sure. Maybe it was to mask his pity for the boy that lost his parents and who eventually lost himself trying to convince others to believe him. Perhaps it could have been the innocence so loud and clear in the boy’s face, that Lelouch would have thought he was foolish to even suspect a thing. 

Either way, what’s past is past, and the boy who had killed all those police officers was smirking devilishly at him. 

An evil glint flashed in his eyes just before he spoke, “We’ve talked about this, _professor_.” It was that wretched smirk again, and Lelouch wanted nothing more than to wipe it off his face. “Be civil and I might leave Detective Kururugi alone.” 

The heels of his shoes clicked against the floor as he stepped towards him. “Fail to comply and he’ll instantly become my next target.” 

Sweat trickled down his forehead and he gritted his teeth. “What do you want from me, Rolo?” 

For the hundredth time since they’ve arrived, Lelouch surveyed their surroundings. It was dark and musty, with little slits from the wooden planks blocking the windows, allowing the moonlight to dimly illuminate the room. There was nothing else in here except a broken lightbulb hanging above his head, as well as some crates in the other corner. 

Rolo bared his teeth. “I know you’re Zero.” 

The raven didn’t bother asking how he found out. He was sure that the boy who had managed to discreetly murder esteemed police officers surely had the skills to find out who he was. 

“Don’t get me wrong. You aren’t here because I disagree with you. If anything, it’s the opposite. You see, Professor Lamperouge, I’m a big fan of yours.” Purple eyes watched him carefully, as if waiting for his reaction. But he gave him none, so he continued after a blatant look of disappointment, “I have always admired Zero and his ability to send people to justice. However, I’ve noticed a change to Zero’s activities, starting from about a year ago.” 

The younger male let out a frustrated sigh. “Less and less people were caught by Zero, and I guessed it was because of the clear inefficiency of the Pendragon police force. All they did was get in Zero’s way.” Hatred was painstakingly laced in the tone of his voice. 

Lelouch mustered up all his strength to get out of the rope, but again, it was to no avail. “So you decided to kill them?!” 

“Naturally,” Rolo replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I had no choice but to remove them the best way I know how. How else is Zero meant to continue with his work?” It felt like a rhetorical question, but Lelouch was sure they had very different responses. 

“Were you just planning on killing every single member of the police force? You do realise it’s impossible?” Lelouch taunted, and he winced from the pain when he moved his wrists again. 

“I would go forever if I had to. I am but Zero’s loyal subject. My point was to instil fear and discourage new members from joining the force.” He shook his head sadly, “But that’s beside the point. After I eliminated a few officers, I would have thought Zero could use the internal chaos to take advantage of the situation and go back to how it was before. Clearly, this didn’t happen, so I did some digging. After finding out it was you, the answer was loud and clear.” 

“And that is?” 

Rolo’s purple eyes turned into a glare. “You have lost your path of justice and I’m guessing it has everything to do with Suzaku Kururugi.” 

“Is that why I’m here? You want to kill me?” Lelouch scowled. He was still trying to buy time, yet he was clearly running out of chances. He still hadn’t figured out a way to escape and Rolo didn’t seem like he was letting him go anytime soon. 

“No, the last thing I want to do is kill you, sir.” Rolo grimaced, an expression that sickened Lelouch. “I’m giving you a chance to redeem the title of Zero. Return to the path of justice you have paved all these years and send criminal scum to their deaths.” 

“And if I refuse?” 

Lelouch certainly did not want to hear the answer. He focused on his surroundings, squinting his eyes to find anything he could use. 

But there was nothing. 

His hopes dropped, but he refused to resign himself to this fate. 

The killer’s gaze darkened. “Then you will leave me with no choice but to eliminate you as well as Kururugi, for tainting you. Join me and live on _or_ die and I will take on the name of Zero and purge the world of all its injustices.” 

Lelouch was at a predicament. If he had agreed to join Rolo, even as pretend, he was surely going to get killed if he so much as made a single wrong move. 

He analysed his options, which at this point, weren’t very many. The Britannian slumped against the old wooden chair, running out of options. 

“What is your choice, Zero?” 

Violet eyes narrowed as he spat out, “I will never work with you.” 

Rolo’s hopeful face fell into a deadpan. “I see. I was hoping you wouldn’t say that, but I suppose the corruption within you has stopped you from seeing reason.” He turned around and left the room only briefly, as he returned moments later with gloves on and a syringe in hand. 

“Not to worry, professor. I will not put Zero’s legacy to waste.” As Rolo moved closer to him, he wriggled his wrists in a futile attempt to escape, but to no avail. 

The needle tip grazed his neck, followed by a sharp sting. Within a minute, he felt his muscles go limp, until he couldn’t move them anymore. His eyes were suddenly heavy, and he found it increasingly difficult to keep them open. 

A loud bang resounded through the room and the door had burst open. Police surrounded the room quickly enough, and Rolo was backed into a corner. Officers started unravelling the knot holding his hands in place, and he was soon free. 

“You!” Rolo screamed, pointing at a figure on the other side of the room. Whoever it was moved closer to him, and the officers made way, parting like the red sea. “This is all your fault!” 

After pouring all his concentration into squinting at the figure, Lelouch realised it was Suzaku. 

“The only one at fault here is you, Rolo. Any ends gained through contemptible means aren’t worth anything. Your twisted sense of justice is far from being right, and it all ends here.” He turned around, spotting Lelouch immediately. “Take him away,” he ordered the officers, who obliged, dictating the mantra he has heard time and time again. 

“Lelouch!” Suzaku ran towards the limp Britannian, knees on the floor and cradling his cheek. Panic was evident in those emerald green eyes of his. 

Lelouch smiled meekly. He had always thought Suzaku’s eyes were the most mesmerizing ones he’s ever seen. 

Suzaku picked him up singlehandedly, taking him outside to where the paramedics waited. He was laid on a stretcher and wheeled into the ambulance. 

The detective jumped in with them, clutching his hand. “Don’t you dare die on me. Not now, Lelouch.” Tears brimmed his eyes. “Please,” he begged, desperation so clear in his voice. 

“I haven’t even married you yet,” he let out a sad smile. “So you can’t go just yet, okay?” 

He wanted to respond, he truly did, but found he couldn’t. His body betrayed him, and he was left with no words. 

All he heard were the sirens blaring before it all went black. 


	17. Chapter 17

Suzaku waited right by Lelouch’s side. 

No one seemed successful in taking him away, not for a single minute. Even though the doctors had all advised Lelouch was going to be okay, Suzaku was adamant in personally overseeing his recovery and making sure no one was going to hurt him. 

The raven stirred in his sleep and his violet eyes slowly fluttered open. Lelouch winced in pain briefly, before examining the room and his gaze landing on Suzaku by his side. 

“Suzaku?” 

“Hey,” Suzaku smiled. _Really_ smiled. He thought he was going to lose him, and this was proof that he was alright. He really was alright. 

Lelouch’s eyes shot wide open and his hands gripped the hospital bed railings. “Rolo, he‑” 

“We got him, Lelouch.” 

He slumped back against the bed, relieved. “I’m glad.” 

“The prints we found at Anya’s weren’t Rolo’s. They were actually from the cleaner,” Suzaku proceeded to explain how they found him. 

It was a dead end after all. It was only a miracle that Suzaku deduced Lelouch must have had two phones on him – his regular phone and the other he used to contact C.C. Rolo had only taken away his main phone, not realising the other device was still tucked in a hidden pocket in his jacket, thankfully equipped with GPS technology that allowed them to find him. 

Had they not used this, Lelouch would have been dead for sure. 

Suzaku shuddered at the thought. 

He was so full of anger. Angry at Lelouch for lying to him this entire time, angry at himself for not realising sooner. Then Lelouch was captured and Suzaku’s world just… stopped. He realised at that exact moment just how much Lelouch meant to him and he feared losing his only source of light in the darkness of the world around him. 

Suzaku decided he was going to wait for Lelouch, no matter how long it takes. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m still mad at you,” Suzaku huffed, making Lelouch crack a small smile. 

“But you still want to marry me though, right?” Lelouch cocked an eyebrow, with a flash of amusement and mischief in his violet eyes. 

A tinge of pink adorned the cheeks of the flushed Japanese detective. “You remember that?” 

“And I’m not going to forget it any time soon,” Lelouch chuckled. “Not exactly the best idea to propose to someone on their deathbed, but I guess it works.” 

“The situation called for it,” Suzaku mumbled. 

There was a knock on the door, and both males turned their attention to the blonde entering the room. She was armed with an army of balloons, a bouquet of flowers, and a teddy bear holding a get well soon sign. 

“Oh Lelouch!” Milly exclaimed, dropping all the items on the bed and approaching Lelouch. “I’m glad you’re okay.” 

“I’m all okay thanks to your squad, Milly.” 

She beamed at this. “Why of course, I make sure that they’re the very best.” 

“Also, I can’t beat this around the bush. We need to work quickly, because we have the media to sort out tomorrow morning.” There was suddenly a serious expression in place as she started pulling out a folder from her bag. It had the Pendragon Intelligence Agency logo at the front, marked with the word “Confidential” in bold red writing. 

Safe to say, this was turning into a James Bond movie fast. 

“The reason behind my visit is to discuss the implications of Lelouch being Zero.” 

Suzaku’s eyes widened. “You knew?” 

Milly raised an eyebrow. “Of course. Lelouch has been my friend since our university days. I’ve always known something was up, so I started looking into some options.” She flipped through the folder, looking for something. “What were you planning to do after finding Rolo?” 

Lelouch lowered his head. “I was going to admit to Zero’s charges.” 

Suzaku fixated his gaze on the other male, smiling sadly. 

“Well, I’ve got the solution for that,” Milly proudly announced. “I’ve been drafting up proposals with the Pendragon Intelligence Agency. Together, we’ve come up with an ultimatum.” 

She showed Lelouch the page she finally found. “We first determined the nature of Zero’s crimes. It was all in pursuit of the truth. There were no personal motives behind any of it. It was always to solve a case, and Zero never resorted to murder or assault. Once we’ve done this, we needed to figure out who you were. So began my search, but I was lucky I already had a hunch on who it is. It was only a matter of confirming it.” 

“How?” Lelouch couldn’t help but ask. 

“I’ve got my ways,” Milly winked. “Anyway, we agreed that we can offer Zero a choice. He can admit to the charges and be prosecuted for them, or should he desire to keep helping Pendragon, he will be recruited for a top-secret task force within the intelligence agency. You’ll be required to carry out international missions on behalf of the Pendragon government as well as your local missions.” 

She handed him the whole folder. “I know your heart is in the right place, Lelouch, and this will allow you to help so many others.” 

Suzaku stopped, amazed. He didn’t know that Milly was capable of being able to pull off something like this. There was no doubt as to Lelouch’s response, but oddly enough, violet irises searched his emerald greens for a response. As if to ask permission. 

“I won’t be apprehended for the crimes I’ve committed, Suzaku. I will choose not to proceed if you don’t want me to.” 

Suzaku sighed. “Asking me for permission is stupid, Lelouch, but as much as it is, I do appreciate that you’re thinking of me.” He squeezed his hand. “I say you should do it. It’s a step to make the world a better place.” 

Those eyes shone with passion and Suzaku couldn’t relate more. 

“I’ll do it.” 

“Good,” Milly’s blue eyes twinkled. “Now seeing as it is _your_ task force, what are you naming it?” 

Lelouch hummed, searching his thoughts for a response, then the corners of his mouth quirked up in a smile. 

“The Black Knights.” 


	18. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't too sure how to end it... so here's a super short epilogue!

“Lelouch, he’s getting away!” Suzaku yelled as he ran after the criminal. 

Suzaku vaulted the fence expertly (yes, the whole one arm supporting himself and jumping over in one swift movement kind of thing), and Lelouch found himself scrambling to climb it. He heaved when he finally made it to the other side and used up all his strength to catch up. 

By the time he finally reached Suzaku, the criminal was already pinned to the ground and the Black Knights surrounded him, guns drawn. 

“We’ve got him,” Kallen announced after she secured the hand cuffs and ushered him into the van that C.C. manoeuvred. 

“Good.” Lelouch was panting, not even hiding his tired self anymore. They have been running for god knows how long and Lelouch had most definitely reached his limit. 

Suzaku rolled his eyes. “If you just go to the gym whenever I tell you, this wouldn’t happen.” 

“Look, Suzaku,” Violet eyes captured emerald greens in an intense stare showdown. “Not everyone’s a gym buff like you. Remember that time I _did_ try?” Lelouch shuddered at the thought. It was enough to traumatise him for life. 

C.C. rolled the window down. “Was this when Lelouch got trampled by the treadmill?” 

Kallen chuckled, hands placed behind her head lazily. “I didn’t think that happened in real life until I saw it.” 

“Lucky I took a video,” Suzaku winked. 

Lelouch glared at him. “Some husband you are.” 

“Why only the best,” Suzaku laughed raising his hand, with the golden ring glimmering in the sunset daze. 

Lelouch smiled. He couldn’t agree more. 


End file.
